Mystery Science Theater 3000: Sick with a Touch of Drama
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: Michael J. Nelson gets sick Crow and Tom Servo contact Joel Robinson for help. Meanwhile Gypsy and Cambot have to deal with some unexpected drama at 'ConGypsoCo.' and need the support of their family. Joel, Mike, Crow and Tom are forced to deal with yet another misadventure (and kidnapping) from their past as the famous MST3k crew... against Pearl Forrester... without the theatre!
1. Prologue

Michael J. Nelson, Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot have returned to their modest apartment after visiting their good friend/creator; Joel Robinson.

Three weeks after the welcome but bizarre 'family reunion' Mike and the bots go about their usual routine with the memory of their latest adventure fresh in their minds. But after Mike returns to the apartment suddenly sick and unable to care for himself, Tom and Crow decide to ask a good friend for help! You know who I mean.

Meanwhile the long absent, highly successful and very busy Gypsy runs into a problem of her own. A business problem to be exact. With one Miss Pearl Forrester. Gypsy decides to ask her family for some advice and maybe a little back-up.

They say that friends are the chosen members of your own dysfunctional family. This particular family redefines 'friends', 'dysfunctional' _and_ 'family'.

With all the shenanigans and unnecessary drama that seems to find our reluctant, unorthodox heroes, what could _possibly_ go wrong?

Alot.

_Always_ alot.

*Reading the story "Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Reunion" isn't required, but it helps when reading this story.

(This is the unanticipated and unnecessary sequel to 'The Reunion'.)

Enjoy!


	2. Back Home & Feeling Sick

Three weeks after their reunion with Joel Robinson had left the robots feeling bored and restless. Joel had given his two robot friends a departure gift that was sure to keep them entertained for hours on end: a restored and specially modified _Super Nintendo_. One that had controllers custom designed for Crow's claws and Tom's less than nimble hands.

Crow T. Robot and Tom Servo were sitting next to each other on the floor of their modest apartment's living room, surrounded by discarded candy wrappers and empty soda cans. The two bots were engaged in a record breaking _Super Mario Kart_ marathon and paid no attention to how much time they were wasting.

"Aw come on Crow!" Tom hated it when Crow 'cheated' and wasn't afraid to make the accusation. "You can't be getting all the red shells without cheating! Cheater!"

"Bite me Servo!" Crow was too into the game to really care. "You're just jealous because Luigi is going to win gold and Yoshi is going to get silver!"

"I refuse to lose to _Luigi_!"

"Well, you're gonna'!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Dink!"

"Dickweed!"

The front door of the apartment unlocked and in walked Michael J. Nelson, or to be more accurate, in _stumbled_ Michael J. Nelson.

"Hi Mike!" The two bots greeted in unison without taking their eyes from the TV screen.

"Hey..." Mike replied flatly. He was resting against the wall, his face significantly pale with a fine sheen of sweat.

"How was work?" Tom asked casually.

"Fine..." He pulled off his heavy leather jacket and dropped it on floor next to the front door.

"What about dinner? We're starving!" Crow tagged on. "Ha! Eat red shell Servo!"

"Ah! Crow! You knocked me off the track!"

Mike didn't respond to the question. His stomach was too upset to keep anything down, and the last thing he wanted to do was sit in the living room during a videogame battle with two arguing robots at the controllers.

Using the wall as a guide Mike slowly made his way from the door, into the kitchen, down the hall and into his bedroom.

Crow and Tom hadn't been paying attention to him until they heard the click of his door closing.

"Mike?" Crow finally paused the game. "What gives? Since when did humans get so rude!"

"Beats me. Wanna' order some Chinese?"

"Sure! I know where Mike puts his wallet." He answered while rummaging through the dropped jackets' pockets.

* * *

Mike absentmindedly flipped on the light switch as he slowly walked over to his bed and fell face down onto the soft brown quilt. His nausea was lingering and he knew he had a fever, but he didn't have the strength to get back up and find something in the medicine cabinet. Instead he pulled his pillow down from the head of the bed and curled up with it. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks!" Crow answered the door and scared the hell out of the unsuspecting delivery man. After paying the man with a twenty dollar bill Crow slammed the door and yelled for Tom. "Hey Servo! Chow time!"

* * *

The slamming of the front door startled Mike awake. He looked at the clock on the table next to his bed. "Fifteen minutes, that's a new record." He was long used to the bots disturbing his sleep. Through his closed door he caught a whiff of the delivered food which only made his nausea worse. He buried his face in the pillow and tried to ignore his building queasiness.

* * *

"Okay, this is for you Servo, chicken with broccoli. This is for me, beef with broccoli, ooh! Pot stickers! And some wanton soup for Mike." Crow finished sorting through their order. "Where is Mike anyway?"

"He's still in his room."

"What's his deal? Is he mad or something?"

"Maybe he isn't hungry."

"What? Are you kidding? He's always hungry when comes home from work!" Crow looked at the closed bedroom door. "Something's up, let's go check it out."

"Right behind ya'."

Crow easily opened the door with his increasingly dexterous claw and pushed it open with his beak. "Mike? You in here?"

Mike didn't answer. He remained as still as possible on the bed, his face buried in the pillow.

"Mike?" Crow climbed up on the bed and stood over him. "Are ya' dead?"

"Touch him!" Tom encouraged.

"Ew! If he is dead I'm not going to touch him, you touch him!"

"No way, you touch him! You're closer!"

"It was your idea!"

"Only because you said-"

"Will you two_ please_ be quiet?" Mike's stifled voice was barely audible from the pillow.

"He's alive." Crow noted. "So what's the deal? Why aren't you eating?"

Mike pushed Crow aside. "I'm not feeling well. I can't eat."

"Another headache?" Tom was familiar with Mike's chronic headaches.

"No. This is a stomachache."

"What's that gotta' do with eating?" Crow still didn't fully understand human ailments.

Sighing Mike looked up from the pillow at the two curious robots.

"Gah!" Crow and Tom were startled by Mike's pale complexion and bloodshot eyes. The red hue made his natural blue eyes more intense.

Tom was almost fascinated by the way he looked. "Geez Mike, did you get in a fight or something?"

"No..." He answered slowly with irritation in his voice. "I didn't get in a fight. I'm _sick_ and need to rest."

"Oh."

Crow climbed off the bed. "Want us to bring you some wanton soup or pot stickers or-"

The very idea of food was too much. Mike bolted off the bed and down the hall into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

"Huh..." Crow looked at Tom. "The guy can really move when he wants to."

"But why did he-"

The all too distinct and uncomfortable sound of Mike throwing up filled the small apartment.

"Oh."

"I guess that's a 'no' on the soup." Crow quipped.

* * *

"Mike, honey, do you need anything?" Tom was sitting outside the bathroom door. "It's been almost twenty minutes, I think you're done!"

Crow had grown impatient with waiting. "Alright, I got this!" He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Mike? _Now_ are ya' dead?"

"No..." Mike muttered. He was leaning against the shower door with his eyes shut. His face was even paler and his gray t-shirt was soaked through with sweat. He had his left arm wrapped around his abdomen like he was in pain.

Tom hovered into the bathroom and sat next to Mike. "Mike, you look terrible. Maybe you need to see a doctor."

"No, I'll be okay."

"Good." Crow answered sternly.

"Crow?"

"What?"

"Show a little compassion, will ya'?"

"I thought I was."

"You're hopeless." Tom turned back to Mike. "Mike, you need to get back to bed and rest. Let's go."

Mike opened his glassy blue eyes and looked down at the helpful little bot. "Okay..." On shaky hands he pushed himself up from the floor and struggled to find his balance on his trembling legs. As he tried to take a step forward he suddenly lost his balance but caught himself with one hand against the sink.

"Whoa! Easy Mike!" Tom hovered up pushed his body against Mike's chest to help him stand up again. "Lean on me if you have to, but you know, not too hard."

"Thanks..."

Crow led the way from the bathroom back to the bedroom while Tom acted as a guide to help Mike find his way back down the hall. "Watch the door, don't run into it now!"

Mike put out his hand to find the doorway and maneuvered through. Crow pulled back the covers on Mike's bed and Tom guided Mike to the bed.

"Good. Now stay there!" Crow demanded.

"Okay... thanks." Within minutes Mike had fallen asleep again.

Tom and Crow turned off the light as they left the bedroom and pulled the door partially shut behind them.

"Crow, I've never seen Mike in such rough shape before. What do we do?"

"I don't know. What would Joel do?"

"Crow, you're brilliant! We'll ask Joel! To the laptop!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	3. Seeking Help & Unexpected News

Joel Robinson; writer, inventor, former Gizmocrat, former prisoner/test subject for a mad scientist's experiment 'father' to four robots and friend, was busily typing out the next installment of his overwhelmingly popular novel series _'In the Not Too Distant Future..._' when an alert on his laptop interrupted his line of thought. It was an always welcomed incoming Skype invitation from one Michael J. Nelson.

"Mike? Wonder what's up." Joel said aloud to himself as saved his work and clicked 'answer'.

The video image popped up but instead of seeing Mike's face Joel was greeted by his two robot friends Crow and Tom Servo. "Joel!" Both bots yelled excitedly into the webcam.

"Crow? Servo? Hey guys! What's up?"

Crow and Tom were frantically trying to explain what had happened recently, combining Mike being sick with Crow's supposed cheating at _Super Mario Kart_. Through the two bots yelling over one another Joel was able to make out the words 'Mike', 'sick', 'scared', 'soup' and 'red shells'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down you guys! Breathe." Joel spoke loud enough to catch their attention without yelling. Crow and Tom stopped talking and took the moment to catch their breaths. "Now, one at a time. What's going on?"

Taking a single look at each other the bots returned focus to Joel and began rapidly speaking over each other again. They weren't making any sense.

"Guys! Stop!" Joel used his 'dad voice' to get them to quiet down again. "Are you trying to tell me that Mike is sick?"

"Yes!" Both bots answered together in a relieved tone.

"Why did you call _me_? I'm not a doctor."

"No..." Tom confirmed. "But you're the only other person we know and trust!"

"Yeah!" Crow agreed pitifully. "We don't know what to do. Besides, Mike's your friend, too!"

Joel ran his anxiously fingers through his hair. "Well, where is Mike? Let me talk to him."

"Uh..." Tom looked over at Crow. "Sleeping. I'll go see if I can wake him up." Tom hovered out of frame and down the hallway out of sight toward Mike's bedroom.

"Crow." Joel wanted more answers.

"Yes?"

"Exactly how sick _is_ Mike?"

"I dunno', I'm not a doctor either. Duh!"

"Right, but you know he's sick and decided to call me. What are his symptoms?"

"Well, let's see... He looks pale, really pale. Like, way paler than should be possible for a human who isn't already dead-"

"Crow, stay on the subject please."

"Right. Anyway, he's pale and he has a fever, and even though he didn't eat any delicious wanton soup he threw up anyway."

"Sounds like the flu to me."

"But he isn't making that gross coughing, hacking, phlegmy noise! And his nose isn't running or anything disgusting like that. THANKFULLY." He tagged on.

"Sometimes people can get the flu without ALL the flu symptoms." Joel tried to reassure the confused robot.

Tom abruptly hovered back into frame and addressed Joel. "No go. He won't get up."

Joel didn't like the sound of that and wanted some clarification. "Hey Tom, when you say he won't get up, do you mean he _won't_ get up, or he _can't_ get up?"

"Uh, both. He wouldn't even_ wake_ up."

Joel _really_ didn't like the sound of that. "Okay, Tom, how long has he been asleep and how high is his fever?"

"He's been asleep for like twelve minutes."

"And his fever?"

"My scanners read a temperature, not _ten_perature mind you, of 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit." Tom couldn't help but bring up that classic riff about the misspelling of 'temperature' from one of their many movie experiments.

Joel caught the joke but he wasn't amused and easily dismissed it. "That's pretty high. Uh, you guys may want to call... Wait. Let me think." Two robots calling 911 might work out just fine, but then again it might attract unwanted attention. "Uh, Crow, take the laptop and let me see Mike on the webcam. Okay?"

"Got it!" Crow clumsily grabbed ahold of the laptop and proceeded to run down the hall on his long, lanky legs. Tom hovered close behind. The camera caught shaky images of Crow's arms, chest, beak and occasionally Tom over Crow's shoulder as he ran into Mike's bedroom. "Here we are." Crow walked into the bedroom and held up the laptop so Joel could see Mike. Tom Servo flipped on the lights.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. He _is_ sick!" Even through the mildly trembling webcam Joel could see that Mike was unnaturally pale and very sweaty. "Listen up guys, you need to keep him cool. Pull back the blanket from his chest and torso. Next, listen carefully you guys... Are you listening?"

"Yes!" They answered flatly but honestly.

"Okay, go get a washcloth, run it in some cool water, WRING IT OUT TOO," he emphasized that final instruction so Mike wouldn't get soaked accidentally. "and then put the washcloth over his forehead."

"I'll do it." Crow placed the laptop down on the foot of the bed giving Joel a clear shot of how horrid Mike looked.

"Tom?" Joel didn't like how still Mike was laying.

"Yeeeees?" He asked coyly as he leaned down into camera frame again.

"Keep an eye on him. If he gets worse he'll need to see a doctor, we won't have any other choice."

"Great, but, uh, why do you sound so hesitant about it? You're always so sure of these things. What's wrong?"

"Because... It's just I'm not sure about what could happen to you guys if you were left alone without Mike. Or me. I don't want you guys alone without one of us watching you for too long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Joel decided to tell Tom the harsh truth. "some 'curious' onlookers, or vengeful undercover scientists might try to take you two away and we'd have no way of finding you!"

"You-you're just trying to scare us!" Tom whined. "Not funny man!"

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just being honest."

Mike didn't even flinch when Crow returned with the washcloth and did as Joel instructed, but he did moan in pain as Crow clumsily climbed all over his abdomen in the process. "Now what, Joel?" Crow was sitting on Mike's chest and looking over his shoulder at the laptop.

"Help Tom keep an eye on Mike. I'll think of something, but you can contact me again if you need me, alright?"

"Okay." The two robots answered solemnly.

Tom had one last thought. "Oh, wait, Joel?"

"Yes Tom?"

"Tell Crow to stop cheating at-"

Joel knew where the request was heading and stopped it before it began. "Crow can't cheat at any videogame _unless_ he puts in a cheat code or uses a 'Game Genie'. You know that. It's all just luck of the draw, so play nice."

"Yeah!" Crow mocked Tom and finished his sentence with a 'fart noise'.

"Joel!" Tom whined again.

"Hey, knock it off you two." Even from a distance Joel could still end the bots' petty squabbles. "Now, I mean it. Keep an eye on Mike and if anything changes let me know right away. Okay? I'm counting on you! Stay frosty!"

"Okay..." They replied in synchronized apathy.

"Good. Now, be quiet, be vigilant and let Mike rest. See you later." Joel ended the call and closed his laptop. Looking down at his watch Joel noted the time. "Man, I hope you're a quick healer Mike."

* * *

Meanwhile in Minneapolis, at the towering 'ConGypsCo.' headquarters...

Gypsy, the wildly successful, spunky and refreshingly independent business woman (fembot) was going through her personal computer files and databanks as per usual when the ever loyal Cambot hovered hastily into her office.

"Hi Cambot. What's wrong?" She looked up from her personal computer and to her 'little brother'.

The small robot squeaked wildly and plugged himself into her computer allowing her to see the footage he had just recorded. What she saw was beyond shocking and rattled her nerves.

"Oh my stars! What's going on?!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	4. Riders on the Storm

The sun had set and night took over the evening. Thick clouds were building overhead blocking the light of the moon. The black sky was an ominous, unnoticed warning of the impending events yet to come for the eclectic, and often reluctant, heroes.

Lost in delirium thanks to the increasing fever, Mike was laying vulnerable on his back in his bed completely oblivious to the world around him. His t-shirt had been soaked through with sweat and was clinging uncomfortably to his skin. The once cool washcloth had already fallen from his forehead onto the floor due to his sporadic tossing and turning against the thick, sweat drenched pillow.

"Mike?" Tom was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mike. "Mike? Honey? Are you alright?"

Mike had begun talking in his sleep randomly muttering odd names and referencing the bleaker moments from their captivity onboard the Satellite of Love.

Crow stood back and watched with morbid curiosity as Mike succumbed to the unseen torment from his fever dream. "Huh, think he'll go crazy?"

"If he didn't go crazy while trapped in space, or after living with us for so many years, there's _no way_ his twig would snap now!" Tom defended.

"Good point. I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"I don't! Humans are so weird!"

"I know! Like how Joel and Mike always shaved off the hair that grows on their faces every morning. What's the point of growing the hair if they're just going to get rid of it?"

"Yeah, or like, the way they skipped over eating the really good snacks like cookies and candy, and actually _chose_ to eat raisins and white rice! Who says 'no' to a perfectly good cookie?"

"Yeah! And when they-" Mike's arm suddenly flailed outward and his hand smacked Crow right in his beak, sending the gold bot flying backward. "Owie!" Crow sat up on the floor and straightened his bowling pin.

Tom was laughing at Crow's misfortune. "Man, he got you _good_ Crow!"

"Am I bleeding?"

"No. You don't have blood."

"Oh, right." He looked back at Mike who was sleeping fitfully. "What was _that_ for, you jerk?!"

Mike didn't respond, he was unaware of either Tom or Crow sitting with him or the fact he had struck Crow.

"Take it easy Crow, he's sick. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Sick my butt! He clocked me right in the-" Thunder suddenly roared and cut Crow off midsentence. "Uh... was that you Servo?"

"Nooo..." The two bots looked around the room nervously. "I'm pretty sure it was thunder."

"Thunder? But I hate storms!"

Lightning flashed brightly into the room through the window.

"Well, maybe this storm will pass by quickly. You know, a little summer-"

Tremendously loud thunder blasted through the sky and shook the entire apartment and the lights went out with a somber groan. A single deafening crash that shook the entire apartment complex with powerful a powerful impact and vibrations had pushed the already frightened robots to their emotional, mental brinks.

Crow and Tom let out screams of terror as they dove for cover under the blankets on Mike's bed. The two trembling robots held each other in a trembling, cowardice embrace.

"I love you Crow!"

"I'm still sort of fond of you, Servo!"

Thunder and lightning dominated the night sky. Constant lightning strikes and heavy thunder overwhelmed the nervous bots.

"Aw man," Crow remembered he left the laptop at the foot of the bed. "we need to check in with Joel!"

"We can't, there's no power! Which means no internet!"

"Ahhh! It's the end of the world as we know it!"

* * *

"This is an outrage!" Gypsy declared in an angry, frustrated tone. She had called an emergency meeting of her business partners and team of powerful lawyers. Despite being a robot of enigmatic origins she was given well earned respect and attention thanks to her multibillion dollar empire. "She can't do this! She has no right!"

Cambot was at her side and chirped loudly as his way of agreeing with her.

Her top lawyer, Harvey Banner, addressed the meeting. "Miss Gypsy, by all legal account she does in fact seem to have some rights over the company and its subsequent products. We can put together a strong case against her, but it's unlikely that we'll be able to stop the supreme dictator of Qatar from taking over 'ConGypsCo.' and its services."

"'Supreme' my tube!" Gypsy quipped. "She's evil! She's a manipulator and a liar and a tyrant and a black widow and a bad mother _and now_ she's a thief!"

"Exactly how do you know this woman?" Harvey straightened his green tie and stared at the cycloptic lavender robot curiously. "It seems like there's some 'bad blood' between you two."

"I don't have blood. But we do know each other. And it's a long story. I don't want to talk about it." She looked at Cambot who nodded in agreement with her. "Just stop her from taking my company! Who knows what evil should could unleash if she got control of the company!"

"We'll do what we can Miss Gypsy, but it seems that 'ConGypsCo.' will inevitably belong to belong to Ms. Pearl Forrester."

* * *

The storm raged on throughout the night, growing in intensity and sound. Crow and Tom whined and cowered beneath the blankets on Mike's bed, while Mike himself slept through the chaos with unexpected and unspoken thanks to his sudden illness.

"This bites Servo!" Crow complained as he tried over and over again to establish wi-fi connection on the hastily retrieved laptop. "I braved the lightning strikes to get this thing under here and now it won't even work because of the stupid storm! I hate nature!"

"I know. Who needs storms? Not us!"

"They're always so loud..."

"So bright..."

"So wet..."

"So... scary!"

"Yeah, scary!"

"But I'm not scared." Tom lied.

"Me neither." A loud rhythmic banging caught their attention. "What was that?"

"I think someone is here!"

"Nice try Servo, you're not going to-"

"AHH!" Tom screamed in building, needless panic.

"What?! What is it!?" Crow looked around frantically in his own panic.

"Something touched me!"

They turned around and realized that Mike had inadvertently kneed Tom in the back of his hover skirt.

Crow didn't hesitate to mock Tom or his overly dramatic reaction. "Oh, it's just Mike you big baby!"

"Hey, you were just as scared as I was, dickweed!"

"I was not, dink!"

"You were, too, fembot!"

"I was-"

The blanket was suddenly pulled from over their heads exposing them to the dark, stormy world and stopping their latest argument.

"Gahh!" They screamed together as they looked up at the enigmatic, shadowed humanoid form, who had found and uncovered them.

Tom begged. "Go away! Don't hurt us!"

A flashlight clicked on and turned upward illuminating the shadowy figure's face. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Crow cheered happily. "Joel! You're here!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	5. New Storm on the Horizon

"Joel, you found us!" Tom remarked happily and relieved. "But what're you doing here?"

Joel shined the flashlight around the room before focusing on Mike in the bed. "I didn't want you guys to be alone with a sick person, I really didn't want Mike to end up in the hospital. So I came here to see if I could help." The beam of the flashlight illuminated Mike's face making him seem even paler than before. Joel gently pressed the back of his hand against the side of Mike's neck. "Man, he's still really hot. Hey, what happened to the washcloth?" He shined the light onto the two bots still cowering on the bed next to Mike.

"Uh, it fell off when he started moving around." Tom confessed.

Joel spotted the dropped washcloth on the floor next to the bed. He bent down and picked it up. "I asked you guys to keep him cool. He's burning up!"

"Sorry Joel." Crow apologized. "But Mike hit me in his sleep, and we didn't know about the storm, and..."

"I know, I know." Joel empathized with his robots since he himself had hated storms when he was a kid. "You guys don't like storms. But it's over now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Oh, and we're going to need to leave, so go pack up some important things and we'll put them in my car."

Tom and Crow looked at each other confused. Tom asked for the both of them. "Why?"

"The storm knocked down some power lines and there're trees all over the roads leading into the city... and Mike's car..." Joel winced as he said it. "And there's a HUGE oak tree leaning against the apartment complex, so the 'super' wants everyone to stay somewhere else for a while."

"How do you know all this?"

"I bumped into him on the way up. He was about to knock on your door when we started chatting."

"Oh. And he let you in."

"Nah, I picked the lock."

"Again?" Crow remembered Joel had picked the lock get inside the abandoned 'Gizmonic Institute' building during their recent 'family reunion'.

"I've been picking locks since I was six, now go pack. I'll stay with Mike."

"Okay!" The two bots hopped off the bed and down the dark hall. Crow poked his head back into the room. "Uh, Joel, it's dark..."

Joel took a smaller flashlight from his jean pocket and tossed it to Crow, who clumsily caught it. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Hey Servo! Help me pack up the _Super Nintendo_!"

Mike started muttering to himself in his sleep again, his arms trying to shield his body from unseen foe. Joel reacted quickly and found his way into the bathroom down the hall and its medicine cabinet. The water wasn't running anymore thanks to the powerful storm, but he was prepared for this. Taking the bottle of aspirin with him he returned to the bedroom where Mike was laying. "Mike? Can you hear me?"

The ill man responded to Joel's question by trying to punch him.

Joel easily grabbed Mike's arm and restrained it gently. "Mike, buddy it's okay. It's me, Joel."

Mike's glassy blue eyes opened and struggled to focus on the figure in the dark. "Joel?" The tension in his arm relaxed.

Joel released Mike's arm and shined the flashlight up to his face again. "Hi."

"Hi. What's going on...?" His words were slurred and slow, but he seemed completely aware of Joel.

As a reflex Joel titled his head casually before he explained things to his downed friend. "You're sick, a storm knocked out power for the whole city and you guys are going to stay with me for a while. Okay?" Joel's laidback tone kept Mike calm.

"Okay..."

"Good. Now you need to take these." He placed two aspirin tablets in Mike's hand.

Mike looked at the two white, round pills in his hand. "Water?"

"No power. No running water. But I have a couple of bottles down in my car, ready to go."

* * *

Gypsy was alone in her office reading, re-reading and scanning over every legal document that she could find. "Oh, there's nothing I can do stop that evil woman!"

Pearl Forrester, dictator of Qatar and mother of evil genius Dr. Clayton Forrester, had filed a lawsuit against 'ConGypsCo.' claiming that she had legal rights to all property, technology and products related to 'ConGypsCo.' and its affiliates.

"This is awful! She's going to use the company to take over the world! I just know it!"

Cambot found his way back into Gypsy's office, the little robot was always welcome.

"Oh Cambot, we have to find a way to stop her, but how? HOW?!" She wailed pitifully.

The ever observant Cambot let out a loud happy chirp and approached the rightfully upset purple robot.

"What is it Cambot, do you have an idea? Any idea at all?"

Cambot nodded as he opened a display monitor on his side. An image of Joel Robinson popped up on the screen.

"Cambot! That's it! We'll ask Joel for help, Joel always knows what to do!"

* * *

Crow and Tom had packed their backpacks full of toys, snacks and videogames. The two robots were patiently waiting for their human friends in the living room so they could leave.

"C'mon Joel! Move it!" Tom shouted.

"Yeah, what's the hold up?"

Joel walked slowly down the hall with Mike leaning against his shoulder. "Sick man. _That's_ the hold up. Remember?"

"Right... Sorry Mike." Tom apologized sheepishly.

Mike just waved the comment off, he felt too miserable to say or do anything about the harmless oversight.

Joel wrapped Mike's arm around his shoulder. "Now, how do we get you guys down to the parking lot without being seen?"

Crow scoffed at the question as if it had been asked by an imbecile. "What do you mean? Just do what Mike did when we left to see you a few weeks ago."

"What did Mike do?"

"Well, first he tucked Servo under his jacket and took him through the parking lot and put him in the car. Then he came back for me."

"If I were to do that I'd have to leave Mike alone, and I don't want to."

"Why? What could possibly happen in-"

"ALOT." Joel replied quickly and sternly.

"Right, I always seem to forget that."

Joel paused for a moment while he tried to think of a way to get the bots out of the apartment without drawing the attention of the already shakened neighbors. "I know what we'll do. Crow, put on your sensible pants and a hoodie. You'll be walking alongside us like a lazy _'E.T_.' plot."

"I love it!" Crow dropped his backpack and ran into Mike's room to find a hoodie.

"Tom, you're going to be tucked under Mike's jacket, which I will be carrying. Hand me your backpack."

Tom obeyed but felt compelled to comment on the situation. "Joel."

"Yes Tom?"

"This is kind of lame, but really fun! Isn't it?"

"Just like old times..." Joel reminisced as he adjusted his stance to keep Mike from falling from his shoulder.

* * *

Gypsy and Cambot were trying to find a way to contact Joel without someone from the company; a mole, a spy or someone who was secretly working for Pearl Forrester just for the sake of being evil tapping in on the conversation and giving Pearl a heads up.

"We can't call him, the line could be bugged. No e-mail, she could've installed spyware. I don't want to use FaceBook, someone might hack my account and forget Twitter! What do we do Cambot?"

Cambot simply pushed a stray blue pen against a stack of papers on Gypsy's desk.

"That's it! We'll write him a letter! But we'll need to use code names and a private address to avoid suspicion."

Cambot nodded in agreement with Gypsy's plan.

"We'll stop you yet, you horrible woman! Just you wait and see!" Gypsy took a purple pen from her desk drawer and started writing.

_**...to be continued...**_


	6. Location, Location, Location

It was awkward smuggling two robots out of the apartment while helping Mike get down the stairs. The power made the apartment's elevators useless. Thanks to Joel's calm demeanor and fearlessness in the face of all things awkward, the quartet prevailed with minimal stares from the confused onlookers and neighbors.

"Wow, look at that damage!" Tom observed the aftermath of the storm from the backseat of Joel's car. "That's where Mike works! Or work_ed_, I should say..." The bookstore was now a pile of bricks and broken glass.

"Yeah, it's a shame." Joel was carefully maneuvering around the debris that littered the road. "This was such a nice city."

While Tom and Crow, who was still wearing Mike's hoodie, were enamored with the sight of their home and city being destroyed by the savage storm, Joel was keeping one eye on the road and the other on Mike. Mike had quickly fallen asleep again, once he was put in the front passenger seat of the car.

Crow leaned forward from the backseat into the front. "Hey Joel, where we going?"

"I told you, you're coming to my house for a while. Mike needs someone, who isn't a robot, to look after him. Besides, your apartment has been vacated because of the destruction and you need somewhere to stay."

"So... we get to play in the pool again?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Yes! How long until we get there?"

"Well, it normally takes about four hours, but with the storm causing problems it'll be more like... six."

"Awww... This bites!"

Joel gently pushed Crow back. "Sit back and put your seatbelt on."

* * *

"There!" Gypsy finished writing her letter. Her lengthy, detailed _eight page_ letter to Joel. "Now we need to send it out to Joel and wait for his answer."

Cambot spun around in midair and chirped loudly.

"Remember Cambot, we have to do everything possible to keep that evil witch from taking over!" Gypsy managed to fold the letter and tuck inside an envelope. "I just hope Joel gets the letter soon, we need help FAST!"

* * *

Five and half uneventful, boring, LONG hours on the road passed by slowly. Joel and the bots had engaged in several interesting discussions ranging from the latest in cinema to the most nostalgic of memories.

Mike, who was sleeping in an uncomfortable position in the front seat, was awakened by a wretched feeling in his gut. He pressed one hand to his stomach and the other over his tired eyes as he leaned forward.

"Mike? You alright?" Joel sensed something was amiss.

Before Mike could answer the color drained from his face and the bile rose in his throat.

Joel pulled the car to the side of the relatively quiet road and Mike threw off his seatbelt and forced his door open. He ran a few feet from the car and ducked behind a large shrub as he threw up again.

From the backseat Tom and Crow watched their human friend be sick, Mike falling onto his hands and knees. "Eewwwww!" They protested the sight.

"Hey..." Joel gave them a stern look. "He can't help it. Be nice."

"We'll be nice, but it's still gross!" Crow defended.

"Stay put. I'll be back." Joel climbed out of the car and quietly approached his sick friend.

"Wow," Crow and Tom watched as Joel put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Joel isn't afraid to help anyone. No matter how gross they are."

"Yeah. Think you'd ever do something like that for me?"

"Depends on how gross you are and how busy I am."

"Gee, thanks Crow! You're such a good friend."

"You're darn right!"

Tom shook his head at Crow's obliviousness. "You're hopeless Crow. You really, really are."

Mike had endured his latest bout of nausea and Joel helped him to his feet. The two humans walked slowly back to the car, Joel helping Mike find his way back to his seat in the front. Joel took his position behind the wheel and looked at the two bots in the rearview mirror. "Everyone set?"

Crow and Tom nodded yes and looked over at Mike, who was clumsily securing his seatbelt. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Joel resumed the drive to his home.

"Joel?" Mike had his arms wrapped around his chest and was beginning to shiver. "Are you really here or am I hallucinating?"

"I'm really here." He put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "So are the bots."

"Hi Mike." The robotic duo greeted from the backseat.

"Hi. Uh, I think I threw up on an anthill. Where are we?"

"About twenty minutes from my house."

"Why are we going to your house?"

Joel didn't want to tell his sick friend about the storm destroying the city, not yet. "I'll explain everything when you're feeling better. I promise."

"Okay." He opened one eye and looked at Joel. "Hey Joel?"

"Yeah?"

"I might throw up on you."

"Thanks for the warning." He pulled his hand back from Mike's shoulder.

* * *

Wearing a large black hoodie, one that did absolutely nothing as a worthy disguise, Gypsy made her way to a public mailbox at the far side of the city. Cambot, who was wearing a black ski mask, was following her. "This should be good. I already have a private box set up for us, Cambot." She coughed up the letter and slipped it into the mailbox. "Now, we wait."

* * *

"Finally!" Crow blurted as he climbed out of the parked car. "That took FOREVER!"

"Compared to what Crow?" Tom had enough of Crow's whining. "Being trapped in space for eleven years with a weekly highlight being a bad movie?"

"Eleven years? I thought it was only ten. Or five hundred if you count those-."

"I don't." Tom answered harshly as he and Crow made their way to the front door.

"Okay." Crow tried to open the door but it was locked. He looked back and saw Joel helping Mike out of the car and to the door. "Joel! It's locked!"

"I know. I'm the one who locked it." With the car keys in hand Joel found the key for the front door lock. As soon as the door opened Crow and Tom barged in and started playing around.

"Joel! I love coming to your house!" Crow started jumping up and down on the couch. "We can make noise and jump around and no one complains!"

"Except you!" Tom added as he joined Crow on the couch.

Joel didn't say anything. He was busy helping Mike up the stairs. Joel noticed Mike seemed to be in pain as he escorted his sick friend in the guest bedroom and helped him lay down on the soft bed. "You need anything Mike?"

"Can you get the room to stop spinning?" He draped his arm over his eyes.

"I'll try." Joel walked into the adjoining bathroom to the guest room and walked out with a cold washcloth and some more aspirin. "Here, I'll get some water." He put the washcloth over Mike's forehead and gave him two aspirin.

Mike looked at the two pills curiously. "Hey Joel, you act like you've been through this before."

Joel handed Mike a glass of water. "Actually, I have. At least, I may have."

"What do you mean?" Mike popped the pills in his mouth and greedily downed the glass of water.

"Well, when I was a junior in high school I was diagnosed with appendicitis. You're looking and acting the way I had been before I was admitted to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Mike visibly flinched at the word.

_**...to be continued...**_


	7. Taking Action & Taking Your Medicine

"I, uh, I don't want to go to the hospital Joel." Mike tried to hide his anxiety over being admitted as a patient. "And I _really_ don't want to go under the knife." He fell back against his pillow and stifled a groan of pain.

"It's not up to me, Mike. It's sort of up to you. _And_ your body."

"Yeah..." He sighed wearily.

"I'm not a doctor, but I do know that if you don't get checked out your appendix could rupture, and then you'll be really sick."

"That's all I need." He began mentally weighing his options. "Uh, thanks for everything Joel. I'm kinda' tired still, so..."

"Right. I'll keep the bots as quiet as possible." He patted Mike's shoulder reassuringly. "Make yourself at home and take it easy." Joel left the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

Walking down the stairs he found Crow and Tom working together to plug their beloved _Super Nintendo_ into the large TV in the living room. The living room itself was a mess thanks to the high energy guests. Couch cushions were knocked onto the floor, pictures were hanging crooked on the walls, the area rug was shuffled into a wad of fabric in the middle of the floor, all the lights were turned on and one of the two the lamps was laying on its side on the table.

"Nice to see you guys are comfortable." Joel blandly commented.

"Hi Joel!" The two bots looked at their 'father' happily.

Tom hovered up to Joel's face with a controller in his hands. "Say Joel, do you mind helping us out here? We can't seem to reach the back of the TV."

"Sure, I'll help you out. After you, clean up this mess AND..." He put up his hand to silence the incoming protest from the two robots. "you HAVE to PROMISE to be QUIET so Mike can rest. Okay?"

The two bots muttered ornery protests under their breaths.

"_Okaaaay_?" Joel repeated playfully but sternly.

"Okay..." They finally agreed.

"Good." He took the controller from Tom's hands. "Now, I'll handle this, you handle the rest."

* * *

It was almost 2am when Gypsy and Cambot returned to 'ConGypsoCo.' headquarters. Along the way the two robots ditched their less than effective disguises at a local GoodWill. Using her nose Gypsy pressed the call button to open the locked front doors of her building.

"Hello Miss Gypsy." The friendly security guard, Carl, greeted his boss with genuine kindness. "It's a little late to be working, isn't it?"

"Hi Carl. We have some important work to do up in my office, don't mind us."

"Yes, ma'am." Carl unlocked the doors and let his boss inside. "Oh, Miss Gypsy, I've been meaning to ask you about security upgrades."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems two nights ago some strange man managed to get into the main computer lab in the basement. We don't know how he got it in or what he was after, though."

"That's strange. The alarms didn't go off?"

"No ma'am. And the security camera footage seemed to cut out temporarily just as he managed to sneak in."

"Hmmm... Carl, I want this looked into, pronto!"

"Yes ma'am! I'll get right on it!"

She turned to Cambot. "This is weird Cambot. Why didn't we know about this sooner?"

Cambot let out a confused squeak as he tilted his body as a way to shrug.

"Strange. Come on, we have work to do." The two robots entered the elevator together and ascended to the top floor.

* * *

Mike was uncomfortably trying to sleep in the large bed. His fever was getting worse and the pain was growing in intensity. Unable to sleep and unwilling to endure the literal gut wrenching pain any longer, he slowly pushed himself upright in the bed. His entire body was soaked in sweat and his arms were shaky. Wiping sweat from his face Mike looked at the closed door. The door itself seemed to be moving on its own thanks to the fever working over his mind.

"Aw man, I hate hospitals."

Carefully Mike climbed out of the bed and stood on his trembling legs. He tried to stand up straight but the pain in his side made him quickly contract and double over. Using his hands to balance himself against furniture and the wall, he made his way to the door and opened it. He leaned weakly against the doorframe and shit his eyes tightly. From the doorway he could hear the TV on downstairs and recognized the distinct sound of the bots playing videogames.

"Joel?" He asked loudly, but in his mind he sounded weak. "Joel?" He asked again.

Down in the living room Joel had been monitoring Crow and Tom's gaming activity when he heard Mike's voice. "Mike?" Moving swiftly from his place on the couch he quietly made his way up the stairs and found Mike standing in the doorframe of the guest room. "Mike, you alright?"

"No..." He confessed pitifully. "I think I need to go to the hospital. I can't stand the pain anymore."

"Okay, hang onto me." Joel took Mike's arm and wrapped it around his own shoulders. "Lean on me. We'll walk together."

The two humans awkwardly walked down the stairs toward the front door. The two robots in the living room didn't even notice that Joel had left. Mike made a poignant observation as Joel opened the front door. "Shouldn't we tell them what's going on?"

"Nah, they're playing_ Donkey Kong Country_. They won't even notice we left."

"You want to leave them alone?" Mike was surprised by Joel's decision.

"I'm going to lock the door. Besides, do _you_ want to explain why two robots are in the hospital?"

"Good point."

Leaving the two robots alone in the locked house, Joel helped Mike to the car. "Hospital isn't too far. Just don't throw up on me." He joked.

"No promises."

* * *

Gypsy and Cambot had busily checked over every piece of legal document they could find when Carl knocked on the door. "Miss Gypsy?"

"Hi Carl. Find anything new about the security snafu?"

"Just this." He handed her a printed photograph of the lone suspect.

She recognized the man's pale face and purple cloak instantly. "What in the world?! How is this even possible?!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	8. Knowing Your Friends

In the poorly lit office that belongs to Gypsy; she, Cambot and Carl the security guard stood together examining the photograph.

"You know who this man is Miss Gypsy?" Carl asked bewildered as he looked down at the photograph of the pale man for himself.

"You bet your shiny badge I do!" Gypsy blurted passionately. "He used to work for that mean witch Pearl Forrester!" Turning to Cambot she addressed the little bot with sudden concern. "Cambot, if she's recruited Brain Guy then she's probably after more than just the company. We have to warn Joel! Oh my stars..."

"What is it Miss Gypsy?" Carl had never seen his boss this shaken before.

"She's probably after _revenge_, too. We have to warn Mike! And Crow and Tom! We have to warn everyone!" She bowed her head. "This sucks..."

* * *

Joel was sitting alone in the hospital waiting room thumbing through a very worn and very dated magazine covered in crayon markings when a doctor in light blue scrubs approached him. "Excuse me, are you related to Mike Nelson?"

"Yeah," he rose from is seat to shake the doctor's hand. "he's my friend, and pretty much my only family. I'm Joel."

"I'm Dr. Brown, your friend is going to be just fine, Joel."

"Good. I was getting worried. Can I see him?"

Dr. Brown looked around at the relatively empty hospital and at his watch: 4:09am. "Sure, for a little while. Just keep a low profile. He's down this way."

Joel followed the doctor to the room where Mike had been placed. "So, it was his appendix?" Joel asked curiously.

"Yes, and from the look of his condition he was brought in just in time. He must've been in terrific pain."

"Well, Mike isn't one to complain about such things."

"Oh? Sounds like there's an interesting story tucked in there."

"Interesting _and_ long." Joel was shown Mike's room and he stepped inside. Mike looked far less pale than he had before but he still looked terrible. "When can he leave?"

"In a hurry, Mister... uh... I didn't get your last name."

"Robinson. Joel Robinson, but just call me Joel."

"Joel Robinson..." The doctor recognized the name from somewhere but stayed on the subject at hand. "Well, Joel, if there's no further complications he can leave this evening."

"Good. He doesn't like hospitals." He took a seat next to Mike's bed and watched his recovering friend sleep.

"No one does, at least until they need one." The doctor wisely commented before leaving the room.

Joel patted Mike's arm. "You lucked out and got a good doctor there Mike. He's sharp."

* * *

Crow and Tom Servo were so enraptured with their video gaming marathon that they never noticed Joel or Mike ever leaving the house. The two bickering bots continued their gaming rivalry well into the early morning hours before they finally gave into fatigue and entered their 'sleep mode' for the night.

Curling up on the floor with snack wrappers and empty soda cans all around them, the two robots slept blissfully, unaware that they were along with no human companion or guardian watching over them.

Crow had finally taken off Mike's gray hoodie and was using it as a pillow, while Tom was using his controller as a pillow of his own.

* * *

Joel had fallen asleep in the chair and was gently roused from his sleep by a nurse who had entered the room to check on Mike. "Excuse me, Mr. Robinson?"

Wiping the lingering fatigue from his blue eyes Joel looked up at the pretty young nurse. "Joel. Just call me Joel."

"Okay, Joel. Your friend is going to be fine. Maybe you should go home for a while."

"No, not until he wakes up. I know I wouldn't want to wake up in a hospital all alone."

As if an alarm had gone off Mike was startled awake and tried to sit up in bed, but the pain in his abdomen from his recent surgery made him lay back down slowly, painfully and remorsefully. "Ow..." He flatly complained.

"Geez Mike!" Joel sympathetically put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No..." Mike moaned as he placed his hand on his aching side.

The nurse had promptly taken control of the situation and was adjusting the dosage of the painkiller attached to Mike's I.V. drip. "Did that hurt?" The nurse asked coyly.

Mike just nodded, embarrassed.

"Then don't do that." She teased.

"Okay."

"I'm going to update Dr. Brown. I'll be back." She smiled at the blushing blonde goof at she left.

"Joel?" Mike turned his attention to his friend sitting next to him.

"Yes?"

"When can I leave?"

"Probably this evening. Hey Mike, what scared you awake?"

"Oh, nothing too exciting. Sometimes I swear that I can still hear 'Movie Sign' going off. Just a weird reflex I guess."

"Not that weird." Joel empathized.

"You too?"

"Almost every morning."

"So it's not going to go away any time soon, huh?"

"Nope."

"That sucks."

* * *

In the early am hours of Minneapolis, Gypsy had called another emergency meeting of her team at 'ConGypsCo.', and the board knew that their spitfire of a boss was not happy. She entered the room with an overstuffed manila folder in her mouth, papers and photographs were jutting out of the folder at odd angles.

Dropping the folder on the long glass table Gypsy addressed her staff. "Gentlemen, I now have proof that Pearl Forrester is going to try to use 'ConGypsCo.' for evil and will try to take over the world! Again! We must do everything we can to stop her!"

"Again?" The group of experienced and knowledgeable lawyers muttered to one another.

"Yes, again!" Gypsy confirmed. "She's tried before and she will inevitably try again!"

The group had no idea how to respond to Gypsy's wild accusations.

Sighing in exasperation, Gypsy took a deep breath and tried a new approach. "Let me explain everything. From the beginning..."

* * *

Unlocking the front door to his home, Joel walked inside and found Tom and Crow asleep on the living room floor. The TV and the game console were still on. The floor was covered in discarded snack wrappers, soda cans and crumbs. The whole room smelled of sugar.

"My robots. I think I'll keep them."

Quietly he knelt down next to the two robots and flipped their power switches to 'off' before he picked them up and carried them to their own guest bedroom upstairs.

Afterward he quickly showered and proceeded to look through his closets for some fresh clothes for Mike to wear. Joel had always been more on the slender side while Mike had a broader build. Nothing would fit.

"Great, I hope the bots packed some of Mike's clothes and not just the hoodie." He ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Man, if I have to buy Mike clothes those two would have a field day with innuendo!"

* * *

After thoroughly explaining her improbable past with Pearl Forrester; all the bizarre encounters, conversations, confrontations and experiments that Pearl had forced Mike and the robots to endure, Gypsy felt as though she had finally found definitive reason to prevent Pearl from ever seizing control of the company.

"Miss Gypsy," Harvey Banner interjected. "while this is all compelling evidence against Pearl Forrester's character, it's hardly proof positive of a 'world domination' scheme. Not to mention the spectral evidence of the testimony of a robot. This still won't help our case."

"Oh... poopy!" Gypsy blurted. She then spoke quietly to herself. "Joel, I sure hope you can help."

_**...to be continued...**_


	9. Remembering Your Enemies

Evening crept in and Mike was medically cleared to be discharged from the hospital. Joel had returned with only the gray hoodie to substitute as clean clothes, but Mike didn't mind. He was just happy to be leaving the hospital. Alive. His gratitude was especially abundant after Joel told him about the storm that destroyed his city, leaving him temporarily without a home and temporarily as Joel's roommate.

Laying down in the backseat of the car Mike began checking off the odd series of events that had been in play, and dreaded what still may be on the horizon. "So, I ended up with appendicitis..."

"Yup." Joel answered flatly.

"then a storm destroyed my home..."

"Uh-huh..." Joel casually replied, trying to remain empathetic.

"I threw up on an anthill..."

"Yeah..."

"and to top it all off I had to have my appendix surgically removed after enduring hours of incredible pain."

"That pretty much sums it up. Yes."

Mike sighed and draped his arm over his eyes. "I really hope the worst is over and things will finally start looking up!"

"I'm sure everything will be simpler soon enough. Then again, we do have a couple of robots to wrangle."

"Think I'll be able take it easy for a while without having to 'bot-sit'?"

"No problem. I'll keep them entertained. It's my turn to watch them, anyway."

"You're turn?" Mike gave Joel an odd look. "It's not like we're married or divorced, and sharing custody!"

"Mike," Joel teased as he looked at his friend in the rearview mirror. "we're taking care of two man-child robots who are solely dependent upon us, and we're the only family they have. We're _kind of_ married." He laughed.

* * *

Gypsy and Cambot returned to her office feeling defeated and hopeless. They still didn't have a solution for their looming problem.

"Oh Cambot, what're we going to do?" She sat behind her desk and dropped her head down on top of the desk sadly. "We need help, fast!"

Cambot let out a solemn chirp as he landed on the desk next to Gypsy.

A 'Skype' alert popped up on Gypsy's personal computer monitor. "Who would be calling me? Think it's Joel?!" She looked toward Cambot hopefully.

Cambot hovered off the desk and positioned himself behind Gypsy so he could get a clear recording of the inevitable conversation.

Using her nose Gypsy clicked 'answer' and watched as an image appeared on her webcam. It was not the image she had hoped to see. "What... You!"

On the other side of the screen a face appeared. Not that of Joel or Mike, but that of Pearl Forrester. "Hello, you purple coated freak!"

"You! What do _you_ want?" Gypsy growled while Cambot continued recording the upsetting footage.

"Oh, what _do_ I want... hm..." She toyed menacingly with the bold robot. "Let's see... I want world domination, I want a pink corvette, I would _love_ to see Mike's head on a lance, _and_ all you little 'robot pals' pulled apart bit by little bit... But or now, I'll settle for your company!" Pearl giggled to herself as she wrung her hands together greedily.

"Never!" Gypsy shook her head back and forth defiantly. "You'll never get your ugly hands on 'ConGypsCo.', not while _I'm_ still here!"

"That's the plan my dear..."

"What do you-" The lights in Gypsy's office suddenly blacked out, leaving only the computer screen to illuminate the room. "Oh dear..."

Brain Guy appeared in the room and walked up behind Gypsy, his green hued brain still contained in the glass bowl in his hands. "Hello Gypsy. It has been a long time."

"Not long enough!" She yelled as she used her nose to knock his brain out of the bowl and onto the floor.

"Uh..." Brain Guy was instantly hit with a bout of simplicity. "Purple..." He pointed at Gypsy.

From the computer monitor Pearl screamed at Brain Guy. "IGNORE THE PURPLE THING! PICK UP THE _GREEN_ THING ON THE FLOOR!"

"Green?" He looked at the monitor confused while Gypsy and Cambot made a break for the door. "What's 'green'?"

"Look. At. The. FLOOR!" Pearl tried a new approach.

"Okay..." Brain Guy looked down and spotted his brain. "Ooh! Squishy!" He bent down to pick it up. As soon as his hands made contact with the dislodged brain all his senses came flooding back. "Oh dear! Pearl?"

"GET ON WITH IT!" She barked.

"Oh, yes. Right away!"

Gypsy and Cambot were struggling to open the door to escape her office, but the power outage locked the door tight. "Cambot, we're trapped!"

The little bot quivered in fear and let out a pathetic chirp.

"Wait! I know!" Ramming her head into the window Gypsy broke a large hole in the glass plane. "Go Cambot! Gooooo!"

Too afraid of Pearl to do anything else, Cambot obediently flew out the broken window and looked back at Gypsy on the other side of the glass.

"Find help! Find Joel! Find Mike! Find _anyone_!"

Cambot chirped loudly and buzzed away into the distance.

Brain Guy slowly approached Gypsy. "Now, just take it easy. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Using his mental powers a large leather muzzle an chain appeared in his hands.

"Back off weirdo!"

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders."

Shaking his head Brain Guy was able to freeze Gypsy in place. He took the muzzle and bound her large mouth shut.

Pearl was still issuing orders from the computer monitor. "Good work Brain Guy! Now leave the note and get your pale buns back _here_, with _her_, pronto!"

"Yes ma'am. But, uh, what about the smaller-"

"Forget it! That little runt can't do anything to stop us. I don't even know where the heck it was during the experiments. Now, MOVE IT!"

Obeying Pearl's orders Brain Guy used his mental powers to transport himself and Gypsy out of the office. Upon his departure the power to the building returned while all data pertaining to Pearl contacting and threatening Gypsy was permanently erased.

The only sign of Pearl or Brain Guy was the odd note left on top of the desk.

* * *

"I'll be okay Joel. I can handle walking up stairs." Mike politely declined Joel's further help.

"Okay, just don't do anything too physical. I don't want you to accidently tear your stitches."

"I don't either." He had made it half way up the stairs when he realized that Crow and Tom were nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where're the bots?"

"Oh, that's right! When I came back home I turned them off, so I-"

"WHAT?!" Mike blurted in absolute surprise.

"Easy! What's wrong?"

"Those two have OFF SWITCHES?!"

"Yeah... They are machines after all." Joel answered matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't I know this until _now_?!"

"Because they're machines with _freewill_, too. Sorry, I should've told you about that."

"Yeah, yeah you should have!" Mike felt incredibly foolish for not thinking about even trying to find a way to turn the bots off from time to time. "Oh well, what's done is done."

"You want me to keep them off for a while?"

"Uh... Nah. This is_ too_ quiet. I'm pretty used to constant and controlled chaos."

"Same here." Joel replied happily.

While Mike retreated to his room to rest, Joel walked into the bots' bedroom and carefully flipped on their power switches. He then carefully sat on the edge of Crow's bed. "Honey? Wake up, it's time for school!" He teased playfully.

"I don't wanna' go to school!" Crow instinctively whined.

"We don't GO to school!" Tom retorted grumpily as he looked from his bed toward Crow's. "Oh, hi Joel!"

"Hi."

Crow turned his head and looked up at Joel. "Hi Joel!"

"Hi."

Sitting up Crow yawned and stretched dramatically. "That was some nap! How long were we out?"

"A few hours." Joel honestly hadn't kept track of how long the bots were asleep. "But, uh, it's evening right now."

"Wow! We slept for THAT long?"

"Yeah." Joel didn't want to tell them that he had actually shut them off. "You must've been exhausted from having to endure that storm and the long car trip."

"Sure was! Can we have pizza for dinner!"

Tom excitedly hovered from his bed and landed on Joel's lap. "Yeah! Pizza!"

"Okay, fine. I'll go order us some pizza."

"Alright! Oh wait..." Tom looked around the room curiously. "How's Mike?"

"He's better but still recovering. So please be quiet and don't bug him for the rest of the day. Oh, and don't try to climb around on him for a while. He's going to be sore."

"Sore? From what?"

"Being sick."

"Oh, right. You know I sometimes forget how fragile you humans are."

"That's right Servo, we _are_ fragile."

"Nowhere near as rugged or tough as us robots..."

"Right."

"Sometime I can't believe that your species has survived for as long as it has. You know with wars, disease, traffic accidents, V.D.-"

"That's enough Tom Servo!" Joel picked him up and walked out of the room with the bot in hand. "Now, you two go play and I'll order the pizzas."

Crow jumped out his bed. "Wait for me! You're going down Servo! Death by red shells!"

"No way Crow!" He wriggled from Joel's arms. "There's _no way_ you're going to beat me again!"

The two bots made their way back to the living room and their beloved _Super Nintendo_.

Joel stopped by Mike's room to check on him real quick. "Hey Mike, ordering some pizza. I know you're on a limited diet for now, so I'll bring you something else."

"Thanks Joel." Mike noticed that Joel seemed preoccupied. "Joel, you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." He lied.

"No you're not. What's up?"

"Well, it's just..." He ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "It's silly actually."

"Joel, we're two grown men who live with robots, after being trapped in space for five years each. What's silly?"

Joel had to laugh at the oddly logical response. "Well, I can't help but feel like something is wrong. Like, really wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something big is around the corner. I guess it's my overactive imagination."

"I hope you're right. I need a break from the drama!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	10. A Letter & A Scheme

Cambot, alone and afraid hovered about the city of Minneapolis unsure of what he should do. Never before had he been alone and now he was unsure of how to react. Without Joel, Mike, Gypsy, Tom or Crow to follow and document Cambot seemingly had no purpose. But the little bot would not be deterred.

Resting on the roof of a local Hot Fish Shop, Cambot replayed the footage he had recently recorded. Gypsy was taken away by Brain Guy, Pearl threatened Gypsy, Gypsy's board of lawyers were unable to stop Pearl, Gypsy identified Brain Guy on the security footage, Gypsy mailed the letter to Joel...

Cambot stopped the footage and chirped excitedly to himself. Zooming in on the paused image he focused on the address on the letter. Accessing his state of the art internal G.P.S. function, Cambot programmed a route to Joel's home. He had a destination and hopefully a plan.

* * *

Deep inside the bowels of Castle Forrester...

"What do we do with her now LawGiver?" Professor BoBo was curiously watching the bound purple robot struggling fruitlessly against the leather muzzle that bound her mouth shut and her tube-like body to the concrete wall.

"BoBo! Get away from her." Pearl angrily ordered the massive anthropomorphic ape around, just like old times.

"Oh!" He flinched and backed away from the prisoner obediently. "Yes, LawGiver."

Pearl paced about the length of the cell with a twisted smile on her face and an uncharacteristic pep in her step. "Now that we have Gypsy we can reprogram her to submit to my request, and hand over the rights to 'ConGypsoCo.', and then..." She paused and turned dramatically on her heel to look at both BoBo and Brain Guy. "and then I can use the company's influence, its technology and its money to finally take over the world!"

"But..." BoBo hesitantly brought up an interesting question. "What if Mike or the robots or... who was that other chap? You know, the one in the red jumpsuit with sleepy eyes?"

"Joel." Brain Guy answered flatly. "His name is Joel. Not too different from you or me. Well, not too different from me I suppose on a strictly humanoid scale."

"Right," BoBo continued the question. "so what if they try to help Gypsy? Then what do we do LawGiver?"

Pearl evilly grinned at her two flunkeys. "That my dear, dear sweet little monkey is the beauty of my plan. Mike, Joel and those annoying 'toys' will surely come to her aid, and when they do I'll have them _exactly_ where I want them." She pulled heavy chains down from the ceiling and played with them menacingly.

"And where is that LawGiver?" BoBo asked stupidly.

"HERE! You dumb, dirty ape!" Pearl smacked BoBo on the back the head as she stormed out of the cell toward the door.

BoBo rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I do wish she'd learn to use her words!"

"Tell me about it." Brain Guy agreed. "At least she didn't-"

"BoBo! Brain Guy!" Pearl screamed from the doorway. "Move it!"

"Coming LawGiver!" BoBo whined as he and Brain Guy ran toward the door.

* * *

Joel answered the door and paid the delivery man. "Hey guys, pizza's here."

Crow and Tom dropped their videogame controllers and ran toward Joel. Crow grabbed the boxes from Joel's hands and ran toward the kitchen excitedly.

"Crow! Get back here!" Tom yelled as he followed the lanky gold bot into the kitchen. "Crow!"

"Bite me Servo!"

Before shutting the front door Joel noticed there was some mail in the mailbox on the porch. The bundle of white envelopes usually contained either bills or requests from his book's publisher, but this time there was something different. Something unexpected but always welcome. A letter. The very letter Gypsy had sent earlier.

"That's weird." Joel looked over the letter which had been marked multiple times in red as 'Urgent' and 'Rush Delivery'. He didn't recognize the handwriting and was puzzled by the lack of return address. "Hey guys, do you-"

A loud crash from the kitchen caught his attention. The crash was followed by Tom's voice. "Good one Crow!"

"Oops..."

"What did you..." Joel walked into the kitchen and found the shattered plate on the floor. "Oh."

"Sorry Joel." Crow apologized as he climbed off the counter.

"It's okay. It's just a thing."

Tom saw the letter in Joel's hands. "Hey! Fan mail! It's been a while!"

"No Tom, it's not fan mail. I think..." Joel resumed looking at the enigmatic parcel.

"Well, then open it up and find out." Tom insisted joyfully.

"I will in a minute." He folded and tucked the letter into his jean pocket. "Go eat in the living room, I'm going to check on Mike."

"Cool!" Crow cheered. "Mike never lets us eat in the living room back in the apartment!"

The two bots scurried out of the kitchen, leaving behind the broken plate and Joel.

Joel quickly swept up the broken plate pieces before he discreetly got a bowl of ice cream for Mike. The last thing those two high energy bots needed was sugar!

Knocking on the door to Mike's room he looked inside and found Mike laying on the bed reading through a John Grisham novel. "Hey Joel. What did Crow break?"

"A plate. Here. I brought you some I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M." He spelled it out so he could remain inconspicuous as he handed Mike the bowl. "Don't let them know."

"Thanks." Mike closed his book and took the bowl, that's when saw the white envelope sticking out of Joel's pocket. "What's that. Fan mail?"

"Huh? Oh!" He remembered the letter and pulled it from his pocket. "I'm not sure what it is, but it seems important."

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know. There's no return address. And I don't know anyone named 'Biff McFacePunch'."

Mike thought the name sounded oddly familiar, but the possibility of foul play seemed more important. "Uh, remember the last time one of us received a letter?"

"What?" Joel jested sarcastically. "You mean our little family reunion that ended up reuniting us with more than just family?"

"That's the one!" Mike sat upright on the bed.

"I don't think it's dangerous. But I do think it's important."

"Are you going to open it?"

"Yup." Joel carefully examined the envelope one more time. Using his finger tips he pressed them into the object to see if he could feel anything other than paper tucked inside. He turned the envelope over in his hands and carefully pulled the back open, in the process he turned his head away in case something popped out at him. Nothing. "Nothing so far."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Mike was feeling a tad neurotic about the whole ordeal, but didn't say anything more.

Using his thumb and index finger Joel pulled the letter out of the envelope and carefully unfolded it. He proceeded to read the letter written in purple ink. "Hey! It's from Gypsy!"

"Gypsy!" Mike instantly relaxed. "I've been wondering about her!"

"You and me both. I haven't seen her in so long..." Joel's voice trailed off somberly.

"Joel? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah..." He finished reading the letter and handed it to Mike so he could read it for himself.

_'Dear Joel,_

_It's me, Gypsy. Cambot is with me too. Sorry about the fake name but we couldn't risk anyone finding out about this letter. __We need your help!_

_Pearl Forrester is trying to take over 'ConGypsCo.' and I know she's going to try to use the company's influence to take over the whole world!_

_I've tried everything I can think of to stop her. My team of lawyers inform me that she could actually win and take everything away. If this happens I just know she'll use all the company's money and technology to conquer the world and no one will be able to stop. She'll probably seek revenge, too. Warn Mike and Tom and Crow!_

_Please help! I know you can think of something Joel, you always do._

_With Love,_

_Gypsy and Cambot_

_p.s. HURRY!'_

Mike finished reading and folded the dreary letter back up. He looked at Joel who was standing perfectly still next to the bed with a distant look in his eyes. "Joel? What're we going to do?"

Joel didn't say anything, he apparently never heard Mike speak.

"Joel!" Mike yelled.

"Huh? What?" He turned quickly to look at Mike as he snapped back to reality. "What did you say?"

"I asked what we're going to do."

"Well, tomorrow I'm going to go to 'ConGypsCo.' and figure things out. You're going to stay here with Crow and Tom."

"Nope." Mike swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up carefully.

"What do you mean 'nope'."

"Joel, you know Gypsy and Cambot are my friends. My family. Just like you and Tom and Crow. I'm not going to sit idle and do nothing."

"Mike you just had surgery, you need to-"

"In spite of a few stitches I can still help out a friend." He put his hand on Joel's shoulder, returning the same gesture of camaraderie that Joel had displayed. "Now, when do we start?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	11. Plans Are Set in Motion

Joel and Mike walked somberly down stairs and into the living room where Tom and Crow were sitting. Surrounded with snack wrappers, pizza grease and soda cans, the two bots had the TV turned up uncomfortably loud as they played '_Donkey Kong Country 2'. _ Joel stood in front of the TV screen to catch the bots' attention.

"Hey! Move it!" Crow whined childishly as he tilted his head at odd angles to try and see around Joel.

Joel crossed his arms and stood his ground. "Guys, we need to talk. Stop playing."

Tom was just as annoyed as Crow. "We can talk later! He's almost through 'Toxic Tower!'"

Mike grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Both bots complained as they turned to look at Mike.

"What gives?" Crow hadn't seen Joel or Mike so serious since their last fateful encounter with Dr. Forrester. "What's going on?"

Joel picked up Tom and pulled Crow to his feet by pulling on Crow's net. He put the two bots down on the couch and sat next to Crow, while Mike sat on the opposite side of the couch next to Tom.

"You guys, we have a problem." Joel started off solemnly.

"Is this about the plate? I can buy you a new one!" Crow offered.

"It's not about the plate." Joel looked up at Mike who handed him Gypsy's letter. "It's about Gypsy and Cambot."

"Gypsy?" Crow repeated.

"Cambot?" Tom sounded especially confused by his involvement. "What's up? Did they get arrested or something?"

"No." Unfolding the letter Joel held it out for Crow and Tom to see. "Gypsy sent me this letter. She says that Pearl Forrester is after 'ConGypsCo.' and revenge."

"Pearl?!" Tom shuddered with fear. "Not her again!"

Mike put his hand on Tom's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. We won't let her get you guys."

"So?" Crow wasn't threatened.

"Revenge against _YOU_ guys." Joel finished.

"Oh."

Joel continued. "Mike and I are going to 'ConGypsCo.' tomorrow morning to sort things out. While we're gone we're going to have to leave you two here."

"Alone?!" Now Crow sounded genuinely scared.

"It's not that we want to leave you alone, it'll just be simpler if you two weren't in the same area as Pearl's latest world domination focal point."

"What about Mike? He's sick! He can't go!" Crow tried to argue against being left alone.

"Uh... actually..." Joel trailed off, deciding that it was best for Mike to talk about it, not him.

Mike, calmly and casually explained what had happened earlier. "While you two were asleep I went to the hospital, got treatment and now I'm recovering. I'm okay to leave. Besides, I have more experience dealing with Pearl than Joel does."

"Yeah," Joel adamantly agreed. "I don't think she even noticed me when I arrived on the 'Satellite of Love' to repair the malfunctions for you guys."

"Consider yourself lucky." Mike laughed. "You do NOT want to be on that woman's radar!"

"Right," Joel tried to reassure the bots. "so while we're gone just stay inside and keep the doors locked. You'll be-'

A strange heavy thud shook the front door of the house. Crow wrapped his arms around Joel's chest and hung on for dear life while Tom pressed his body up against Mike. "It's Pearl!" Tom screamed. "She found us!"

"No..." Joel struggled to unwrap Crow's lanky arms and claws from his chest. "Something hit the door. Maybe a bird."

"That's one hell of a big bird!" Crow whimpered as Joel finally wrested free of his grip.

Carefully Joel approached the front door and peered out through the window. He didn't see anything unusual and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Slowly opening the door Joel took a step back and surveyed the area. "I don't-"

A shrill chirp caught his attention. Looking down he saw the source of the noise. A spherical metal object was laying damaged on the doorstep. "Cambot!"

Joel scooped up the dented, exhausted robot and carried him inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Pearl Forrester, dictator for life of Qatar and vengeful woman who answered to no one, lounged in her private chamber watching reruns of 'Melrose Place' and giving herself a manicure. Her 'me-time' was crucial. At least that's what she told her two flunkeys.

BoBo and Brain Guy were standing outside her door silently arguing with each other about their latest problem.

"BoBo, you must tell her the truth. If she finds out we've kept this from her the consequences will be dire!"

"But the LawGiver said to never tell her bad news. If we do tell her, there will be consequences anyway!"

"Surely this punishment will be far less severe than a punishment dolled out for deception."

"I don't know Brain Guy..." BoBo was wringing his paws together nervously. "Maybe _you_ should tell her! You're much better with words."

"True." Brain Guy found himself superior to BoBo in every way. "I am quite eloquent."

The door to Pearl's private chambers suddenly burst open. "Ah-hem!" Pearl dramatically cleared her throat. "Can I help you morons with something?"

"Oh no LawGiver!" BoBo feigned innocence. "We were... just... uh..."

"Pearl." Brain Guy tried to sound confident. "We have been updated on the status of your 'ConGypsCo.' lawsuit and it appears the board will not go to court until they receive some sort of confirmation code from Gypsy."

"WHAT?!" Pearl punched both BoBo and Brain Guy in their shoulders. "That crafty robot is better than I thought!" She returned to her private chambers with BoBo and Brain Guy following. "If they need a confirmation from Gypsy, then we can't reprogram her. Not yet anyway..."

"Then what do we do LawGiver?" BoBo asked and instinctively flinched expecting Pearl to hit him again.

"We, by which I mean, all three of us, are going to 'ConGypsCo.' tomorrow. AND we're going to tear apart that building until we find Gypsy's confirmation code."

"Tomorrow?" Brain Guy stammered. "But, tomorrow we were supposed to-"

"I know! You think I don't know? It was MY idea Brain Guy!" Pearl yelled at her two cowering stooges. "But we'll just have to reschedule with the interior decorator. I'm sorry."

* * *

Cambot was sitting on the workbench in Joel's personal lab, hidden in the basement of the house. The poor little bot was overheated, low on power and suffering significant external damage after colliding with the front door.

Tom and Crow were curiously peering at the robot while Joel pulled down the bright overhead work light and shined it on Cambot's form. Joel's trained eye as an inventor and mechanic told him that the little robot needed some serious maintenance. "Man, it looks like the poor guy was used as dodge ball!"

"Hey..." Crow looked over at Tom. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Mike answered. "Because if I saw either of you throwing him around I would've thrown _you_ against the wall." He pulled Tom and Crow back from the bench to give Joel more room, as Joel opened Cambot's paneling revealing the high tech components contained within.

"Good point." Crow admitted to the blonde human.

Looking over Joel's shoulder, Mike stared with amazement at how intricate Cambot's internal design was. "Think you can fix him?"

"Yeah, I can fix him. It'll take a few hours..."

"What about Gypsy?"

"I have a feeling that Cambot wouldn't be here unless he had something important to tell us _about_ Gypsy!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	12. Problematic Plans

Four hours after Cambot crash landed against the floor door of the house Joel had finally managed to restore Cambot's depleted power and retrieve the recorded footage. The small spherical robot had been put back together after having his external damage repaired and internal systems thoroughly cleaned, and was now resting on the workbench.

Joel uploaded the footage into his laptop to view. Mike, Crow and Tom gathered around the laptop and Joel to watch the footage together.

* * *

Pearl Forrester stepped out of her neon pink limousine with a twisted smile on her face and wicked laugh. BoBo had opened her door and stood silently idle as to not unintentionally upset her, while Brain Guy climbed out of the driver's seat and tossed his chauffer's cap aside.

Looking up at the towering complex that was 'ConGypsCo.', Pearl took in a deep breath and exhaled dramatically. "I love the smell of a crisp summer morning. It smells like... chaos!"

BoBo sniffed the air. "Really? All I smell is tulips, dandelions and some rotting fish from that dumpster behind the Chinese restaurant across the street."

Pearl and Brain Guy looked at each other and rolled their eyes in embarrassed disgust. "You're so dense." Pearl dryly insulted the ape as she walked toward the building. "Gentleman, shall we take control of a multibillion dollar empire? Hmm?"

* * *

Joel closed the laptop, stopping the playback of Cambot's footage. "Poor Gypsy. She tried everything to stop that Pearl on her own and now she's been kidnapped!" He stood up and walked away from his desk in an uncharacteristically shaken manner, his hands folded tensely behind his head as he paced back and forth anxiously with his eyes glued to the floor.

Mike did his best to try an reassure his friend. "It'll be okay Joel. We'll get her back and we're going to stop Pearl!"

Tom joined Mike. "Yeah! We're not going to go down without a fight!"

Looking over his shoulder at his friends Joel just shook his head. "That's the thing. I'm so tired of having to fight. I'm so tired of trying to live a normal life when I should just accept the fact that nothing about me, or you or our lives will ever be normal."

Mike didn't like the sound of that. "What're you saying Joel? You're just going to give up? You're not even going to try?"

"I don't know." He leaned heavily against the workbench and looked down at Cambot "I want to help Gypsy, I _need_ to help Gypsy. But I don't know what to do! She was abducted by some weird omniscient alien with an exposed brain, and I have NO idea where to start looking!"

"How do you know she was-"

"Why else would Pearl's lackey show up at Gypsy's office? Clearly they want her company and the only way that can possibly happen is if they can coerce Gypsy to comply or, they'll have to..." Joel didn't even want to think about Gypsy being destroyed.

From the workbench Cambot let out a little squeak. His system had finished rebooting and the little bot was back online. The camera lens looked up at Joel and focused on his face. As soon as Cambot recognized Joel he hovered up from the workbench and spun around happily in midair.

"Cambot!" Joel was relieved to see the smallest of his robots functioning properly. "We got the letter and we saw the footage." He put his hand on the hovering robot. "But I'm not sure-"

Crow butted in. "We're ready to help!"

Happily Cambot hovered over to Crow and nodded his whole body.

"Right!" Tom hovered up into Mike's arms. "We're ALL ready to help!"

Mike gave Joel an inquisitive look. "Well Joel, it looks like you've been outvoted. Are you sure you you're not up for one last fight?"

Joel looked at the eclectic group of friends who had become his family. He sighed in a defeated, but amused manner. "Alright. One last fight. I'll drive."

"Yes!" Crow was psyched. "Road trip and some butt kicking! My _very_ definition of a good time!"

* * *

With her usual dramatic flare Pearl walked into the conference room where Gypsy's most elite lawyers had gathered. "Hello pitiful working slobs. I am Pearl Forrester. Yes, _the_ Pearl Forrester. Dictator for life of Qatar and your future boss." She sat at the head of the table with a rude huff. "Shall we begin?"

Harvey Banner cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "Mrs. Forrester-"

"_Miss_." She hissed to correct him. "I'm widowed."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've been widowed ten times over, I'm pretty used to it."

"Ooookay..." Banner tried to wrap his mind around her apathetic personality. "_Miss_ Forrester, we will begin as soon as Miss Gypsy arrives."

Pearl flashed a sinister grin. "Color me cynical, but I have a feeling that we'll be waiting for quite a while."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Call it women's intuition." She looked around the room as the stoic lawyers who were puzzled by her behavior. "So what do you guys do around here to pass the time?"

* * *

Joel, Mike, Crow, Tom and Cambot were on their way to Minneapolis to stop Pearl's attempt to take over 'ConGypsCo.', the drive would take a few hours which left the group plenty of time to come up with a plan of action and gave Mike ample time to tell Joel all the details about Pearl that he could remember.

"Now, I get that after Dr. Forrester let the Satellite of Love drift through the universe you guys managed to leave your corporeal forms behind and live on as intelligent energy for five hundred years..." Joel didn't doubt Mike's story in the least. "But how does Pearl tie in to the continued experiments again?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Well, Pearl claims that after we were sent adrift Dr. Forrester died and was reborn as a star baby, but she failed at raising him properly. Again."

"Okay, I'm with you so far."

"Pearl said that as she smothered Dr. F with a pillow he begged her to continue the experiment, and so she froze herself with instructions to be unfrozen, if and when, the satellite returned to Earth."

"Uh..." Joel looked in the rearview mirror at the bots who nodded to confirm Mike's explanation. "Okay."

"Right, so we were adrift for five-hundred-some years before we returned to the satellite and by that time Crow's nanites had repaired the satellite so we could go back to Earth. But after five hundred years Earth was no longer our Earth. It was 'Ape Earth'."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. That's when and where Pearl recruited Professor BoBo."

"That monkey is a _professor_?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?"

"Uh, I really don't know." He scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I uh, accidentally blew up 'Ape Earth' and uh... Pearl and BoBo came after us for that."

"How do you _accidentally_ blow up a whole planet?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Okay, what can you tell me about that Brain Guy?"

"Right! Brain Guy, he and two others of his kind, they called themselves 'Observers', caught our ships in tractor beams and held us for a few weeks to study us."

"Then they let just you go?"

"No..." Mike was embarrassed to admit the next part ofthe story. "I accidentally... blew up... their world. Too."

Joel looked at Mike with absolute disbelief. "You're kidding!"

"No..."

"So, let me get this straight. Pearl was after you guys because she wanted to continue the experiment..."

"Yes." Mike confirmed.

"Then Professor BoBo teamed up with her after you accidentally destroyed-"

"Yes..."

"And then that Brain Guy joined her after you accidentally destroyed his-"

"Yes."

"Wow Mike, how did you even manage to survive all those years without a bodyguard or Kevlar or something?"

"Luck?" He suggested.

"Now, one more thing. You said nanites repaired the satellite so you guys could return to Earth, why didn't I see any nanites when I arrived to keep the satellite from falling apart?"

"Uh..." Mike was ashamed of himself. "I accidentally crushed the nanites with a quarter..."

"What?" Joel laughed a little. "I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the absurdity. I promise!"

"Yeah..." Mike wanted to change the subject, fortunately they passed into Minneapolis' city limits. "We're almost there. So what's the plan?"

* * *

BoBo and Brain Guy were inside Gypsy's locked office while Pearl was distracting the board of lawyers. The two flunkeys were checking each file from every file cabinet, checking the data on Gypsy's computer and going through her desk drawers. They needed to find Gypsy's confirmation code before they could reprogram her.

"Hey Brain Guy, what does a confirmation code even look like?"

"I don't know you hairy dolt! Just keep looking!"

Hundreds of sheets of paper were scattered all through the office littering the floor. The previously broken window allowed a strong breeze into the office which only scattered the papers further making it increasingly difficult for the two henchmen to find what they were searching for.

* * *

Joel, Mike and the robots pulled into the parking lot of 'ConGypsCo.', the massive building casting an intimidating shadow across the land. Joel chose an inconspicuous place to park and turned off the engine.

"This is the plan." He addressed Mike. "I'll go inside with Cambot and see if I can find anything. I'm sure Pearl won't recognize me if she sees me."

"What makes you think Pearl is even here?"

Crow put his claw on Mike's shoulder and pointed out the window. "Uh, Mike? Does that disgusting pink limo remind you of anyone rich _and_ crazy?"

"Oh. Okay, that makes sense." He looked back to Joel. "While you're inside what do we do?"

"Keep an eye open. If anything goes wrong take the bots and get out of here. I'll find a way to contact you or meet you back at my house."

"No Joel, we're not going to split up." Mike spoke adamantly. "Pearl is too sneaky to be dealt with singlehandedly. If anything goes wrong we're going after you."

Joel knew Mike wasn't going to back down and one look at the bots told him they were on Mike's side. "Okay. Stay frosty everyone. I'll be back as soon as I can. Let's go Cambot."

The little bot hovered into Joel's arms as he climbed out of the car.

"Huh." Mike casually observed. "For such a laidback guy, he's a pretty damn good leader."

Tom hovered from the backseat into the now unoccupied driver's seat. "Yeah, well, he is _our_ 'father'! Where do you think _we_ inherited our attitudes from?"

* * *

Joel walked into the front doors of 'ConGypsCo.' with Cambot in his hands. He spied a lone security guard behind the receptionists desk. "Excuse me," he noticed the guard's nametag. "Carl, I'm a friend of Gypsy's. Can you tell me where her office is?"

"You know Miss Gypsy?" Carl studied the calm sleepy-eyed man carefully. "Well, it seems as though Cambot likes you well enough." He pulled a purple clipboard from a drawer behind the desk. "Name?"

"Joel Robinson."

"Joel Robinson?!" Carl looked up excitedly. "Miss Gypsy talks about you alot! I was hoping I'd get a chance to meet you! Your name is at the top of her visitor's list, and her office is on the top floor. Just look for the purple door, you can't miss it!"

"Uh, thanks Carl." Joel looked down at Cambot. "Let's go Cambot."

* * *

BoBo sat down in the middle of the room with his arms folded together like a pouting child. "Oh, I give up Brain Guy! This is too hard!"

"BoBo, you smelly half-wit! We must find the confirmation code! If we don't, Pearl will..." He swallowed nervously. "I don't even want to think about it!"

"But why do we-"

The locked door to Gypsy's office was picked open unexpectedly and in walked Joel with Cambot.

Joel recognized the two flunkeys and glared angrily as he grabbed Brain Guy by his cloak. "You!? Where's Gypsy?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	13. A New Kind of Problem

Brain Guy was stunned by Joel's impassioned reaction. He froze in fear as he felt Joel's angry fists tightening their grip on his cloak. Joel, a normally calm and passive person didn't walk into that office as a normal guy looking for a fight; on that day he walked in there as a 'father' looking for his missing 'daughter'. Each passing second Brain Guy remained silent drew him ever closer to his having his windpipe cut off by his own cloak at the hands of the enraged and tired human.

"I said, _where's Gypsy_!?" Joel repeated angrier and more adamant than before. Cambot had wisely hovered out of range of the spontaneous scuffle and was now documenting the event from near the ceiling, over Joel's shoulder.

"Gypsy...?" Brain Guy finally choked out, trying to feign innocence.

"Don't play games with me you pale freak! I'm not in the mood!" Joel knew better than to take the word of a 'Forrester Flunkey'.

Brain Guy's hands were shaking so hard his brain was getting jostled inside its bowl. "BoBo! A little help!"

The lazy ape had been watching the event but didn't bother to intervene. He slowly approached the quarreling duo and examined the statuesque forms of Brain Guy in Joel's grip. "How can I help? He seems to have quite the grip already."

"BoBo!" Brain Guy whined. "Get him off me!"

"Uh..." He looked at Joel and saw the fire in his pale blue eyes. "I'm not sure that I should. It would be rude, I don't even know who this upset gentleman is."

"You idiot!" Brain Guy tried to yell but his voice was cut off by Joel's grip again. "BoBo," he hoarsely found his voice. "this is Joel! The human who was trapped in space _before_ Mike!"

"Ohhh!" BoBo finally recognized Joel, but failed to realize the severity of the situation. "He looks different somehow." He looked Joel up and down quickly. "Oh wait, I know! He's not wearing the red jumpsuit! The blue jeans and red t-shirt fooled me."

"BoBo..." Brain Guy was losing his patience, and breath.

"Excuse me, Joel?" BoBo put his hand lightly on Joel's shoulder. "You should let Brain Guy go. Please?"

Joel glared at the ape, unintimidated and still angry. "I will, _after_ he tells me where Gypsy is!"

"That seems reasonable." BoBo leaned over toward Brain Guy. "He'll let you go after you tell him that we took Gypsy to Castle Forrester."

"BoBo!" Brain Guy wrapped one of his hands around BoBo's wide throat, but his weak grip failed to affect the ape. "You incredible, smelly moron!"

"Smelly?" BoBo sniffed himself sadly. "But I took a bath last week!"

Joel released Brain Guy from his grip then pushed the pale intruder backward. "Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me, where's Castle Forrester?"

Brain Guy composed himself and resumed his superior attitude as he gave Joel a repugnant stare. "We're not telling."

Before Joel could reclaim his grip on Brain Guy's cloak BoBo stepped between the two humanoid beings and put both of his hands on Joel's shoulders.

"Move it monkey-man!" Joel ordered.

"No!" BoBo stood his ground. "In fact, I think we should leave and let Pearl know that Joel knows about Gypsy."

"I have a better idea." Brain Guy pushed BoBo's long hair away from his ears and whispered.

"Oh! Good one!" BoBo looked Joel in his intense eyes. "Sorry Joel. But we don't like getting punished by the LawGiver." With that semi-sincere apology spoken BoBo proceeded to forcefully punch Joel in his jaw, knocking the legendary 'Gizmocrat' cold.

Joel fell unconscious to the ground onto his back with a heavy thud. Cambot, who had witnessed everything, chirped with fear and hovered out through the broken window as he had done so before.

Brain Guy put his hand on BoBo's shoulder as he stood over Joel. "Well done, BoBo."

"What about the little robot? He got away!" BoBo pointed to the broken window and escape route. "Besides, we still haven't found the confirmation code. LawGiver will not be pleased..."

"It doesn't matter." Brain Guy answered confidently. "We needn't concern ourselves with the trivialities of a single robot who cannot even speak. And, we no longer have to search for the code. We have _him_ now."

BoBo looked down at the unmoving, unconscious human. "What about him?"

Brain Guy rolled his eyes. _"HE_ is the human who constructed Gypsy. _HE_ will be able to reprogram her, if he doesn't _already know the confirmation code_ _himself_."

"Ohhh..." BoBo finally understood. "You're smart Brain Guy."

"Well, yes. I am." Brain Guy replied arrogantly as he pulled out a cellphone from his cloak's interior pocket. "Now to text Pearl..."

* * *

Mike, Crow and Tom were all sitting in Joel's parked car together waiting for any sign of Joel or danger to appear. Sitting in the front passenger seat, Mike was leaning with his head back against his seat with his seatbelt unfastened, staring blankly out the window. The pain from his recent surgery was beginning to return and the restraint of the seatbelt wasn't helping.

"Beep, beep!" Tom, still sitting in the driver's seat, stopped playing with the steering wheel when he noticed Mike pressing his hand at his side. "Hey Mike, what gives? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Huh?" Mike briefly looked away from the window toward the inquisitive robot. "Nah, it's fine."

"You look pale again, too. You're not getting sick again, are you?"

"No, I'm not sick again. I'm still recovering and it still hurts a little." He unconsciously wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, which allowed him to notice a mild fever setting in again. 'Uh-oh.' He thought to himself.

Crow leaned into the front from the backseat. "_What_ hurts? What happened to you that we don't know about Mike?"

"Yeah Mike!" Tom leaned closer to Mike's side and stared at Mike's hand protecting the healing incision beneath. "No secrets! Tell us what happened."

"Alright..." Mike gave them a mischievous grin as he lifted his gray hoodie and pulled up the gray t-shirt beneath, revealing the thick white bandage taped to his side. "I had my appendix surgically removed and now I have a giant cut in my side." He threatened to lift away the bandage but both bots looked away with a sickened moan.

"Ewww..." Tom backed away from him. "Sick!"

Crow leaned back and looked out his window. "He's right Mike, that's pretty gross." From the corner of his eye through the window Crow saw Cambot buzzing down toward the car. "Hey! You should show Cambot!"

"Cambot?" Mike pulled down his shirts and looked around for Joel, but didn't see anyone exiting the building. "Where's Joel?"

Mike reached over and turned on the car's ignition so he could roll down his window. "Cambot, where's Joel? What happened?"

Cambot flew into the car onto Mike's lap and chirped excitedly momentarily before he opened a panel on his side, which contained a miniature display screen. Within seconds the footage of Joel confronting Brain Guy was played.

"Aw, man..." Mike lamented seeing Brain Guy and BoBo together again. "This _can't_ be good!"

Tom and Crow crowded around Mike as they watched the scene play out. Fortunately Cambot's audio was functioning perfectly and they overheard 'Castle Forrester' spoken aloud.

Mike looked at his two bot buddies. "Crow, Servo, we have our location."

Looking back at the screen Mike felt his heart skip a beat when he saw BoBo strike and render Joel unconscious.

"Joel!" Tom and Crow cried in unison.

"That tears it..." Tom growled. "I'm going after them!"

"No! You're not!" Mike reached over and easily restrained Tom with one hand. The footage showed nothing more of Joel or Pearl's goons. Mike closed the display screen and looked up at the pink limo with disgust. "So _that's_ what happened to him. Now I'm pissed!"

Cambot hovered into the backseat and laid down next to Crow.

Tom continued growling. "Mike! Now's our chance! Look!"

Through the windshield the lone human and three robots watched as Brain Guy teleported himself and BoBo, who was carrying Joel's limp body in his arms, next to the limo. Shortly thereafter Pearl walked out the front doors of 'ConGypsCo.' and slipped on her oversized, dark purple sunglasses. She climbed into the back of the limo and barked muffled orders at the two goons.

BoBo placed Joel in the backseat before he himself climbed inside. Brain Guy placed his tacky chauffer's cap back on his head and proceeded to drive the limo out of the parking lot.

"Let's move!" Mike encouraged dramatically.

"Right!" Tom grabbed onto the steering wheel again. "I'll drive!"

"No you won't!" Mike pulled Tom from the steering wheel and put him in the backseat.

"Chinese fire drill!" Tom and Crow riffed as Mike clumsily slid over from his passenger's seat to the driver's seat.

"But, uh, why can't I drive?" Tom asked sadly.

"Because you can't reach the pedals!" Mike threw on his seatbelt put the car in gear. "_And_ you don't have a license."

Mike followed the ostentatious limo as it pulled into traffic and onto the freeway.

_**...to be continued...**_


	14. Down

Inside the tacky pink limo, from the backseat Pearl slipped off her sunglasses and glared angrily at BoBo, who sat mutely across from her on the opposite seat. Joel, still unconscious, was laying on his right side on the floor between the two villains' feet.

"BoBo," Pearl addressed the timid ape calmly. "who is this man and why should I care?"

"Oh, LawGiver, how rude of me." BoBo casually motioned toward Joel. "This is Joel. He built the robots and was onboard the Satellite of Love before Mike was."

"Uh-huh. I now know who he is but I still don't have a reason to care." She slipped on a pair of black leather clothes and flexed her hands into intimidating fists.

BoBo flinched nervously as he continued to explain the situation. "Well, since he built the robots he'll know how to program them and he'll be able to get Gypsy to cooperate."

Pearl looked down at Joel and used the tip of her boot to lift his head from the floor so she could see his face. "I'm impressed BoBo. Not only because you guys actually came with a good idea, but because this laidback looking fool is the one who _built_ those infernal talking toys."

Retracting her foot quickly Joel's head hit the floor of the car with a heavy thump.

"Brain Guy!" Pearl yelled through the closed dividing window between the front and backseats. "Move it! I get the feeling that Mike or those robots could be nearby."

Rolling down the window Brain Guy acknowledged Pearl's order. "Yes, Pearl. Increasing speed."

* * *

Tom and Crow were in the backseat of the car excitedly telling Mike what to do as he continued to follow the limo. Cambot remained quiet and tried to keep from getting stepped on by Tom or Crow as they bounced around energetically.

"No Mike, go faster!" Crow yelled impatiently as he held onto he back of Mike's headrest. "Don't let them get away!"

"Keep back, don't let them see us!" Tom was trying to suggest being stealthy, as he ironically shouted over Crow.

"They took a left, merge!"

"Stay back by three cars! It won't be hard to track that pink abomination!"

"Mike! Look!" Crow pointed at a billboard. "There's a sale! Can we stop?"

"No!" Mike reached back with one hand and pushed the two nagging robots down in their seats. "Stop distracting me!" He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand before pressing at his sore side again. "This is dangerous enough, I don't need two backseat drivers, WHO CAN'T EVEN DRIVE, telling me what to do!"

Crow scoffed. "Geez, what a grouch! Can you believe this Servo? We're just trying to help."

Mike glared at them in the rearview mirror. "You can 'help' by _not_ distracting me!"

"Uh, Mike?" Tom hesitantly spoke up.

"What?"

"They pulled off the freeway and you missed the exit..."

"Damn it!" Mike sped up so they could catch the next nearest exit as soon as possible. "We can't lose them!"

* * *

As the limo pulled off the freeway fewer and fewer cars littered the road, which allowed for the conspicuous limo to seemingly disappear inconspicuously.

"We're in the clear now Pearl." Brain Guy informed his tyrannical boss. "The private airstrip is already prepped and waiting for your arrival."

"Good!" Pearl leaned back in her seat and propped her feet up on Joel's side. "Now, we just need to take this simpleton to the castle and convince him to reprogram that irritating purple menace."

"'Convince'?" BoBo didn't understand Pearl's plan. "What do you mean LawGiver?"

"BoBo, you dumb,_ dumb_ monkey. It's simple." She leaned forward in her seat and smiled fiendishly. "He'll either get Gypsy to cooperate, or he'll be forced to watch helplessly as I dismantle his precious friend, piece by little piece."

"Ohhh..." BoBo looked down at Joel sympathetically. "I don't think that's very nice."

"That's the_ point,_ you idiot!"

"Oh! Sorry!" BoBo apologized for his naivety.

* * *

"Finally!" Mike found his way off the freeway and at the initial exit ramp that the limo had taken. "Now, where did they go? I don't see any sign of the limo!"

"Maybe they stopped at that sale." Crow unhelpfully suggested.

"No, they _didn't_ stop at the sale! Stop asking!" Mike almost yelled.

Tom spotted a gas station at the side of the road. "Maybe you can ask for directions, I'm sure_ someone_ noticed a pink limo driving by."

"Good idea." Mike pulled up the station and saw an employee checking the pumps. "Hey buddy! Did you see any strange vehicles go be here not too long ago?"

"The pink limo?" The experienced employee never looked up from his work as he flatly answered.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Yeah, kind of hard to miss. It went east, toward the old airstrip."

"Airstrip?!" Mike looked back at the bots. "If they get on a plane we'll never catch up to them in time!"

Mike nearly floored the car as he pulled away from the station and took the eastern road.

Crow leaned forward into the front again and began messing with the dials on the radio.

Tom leaned up next to Crow. "Uh, Crow? What're you doing?"

"Looking for some dramatic chase music, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Good idea." Tom sat back.

"No," Mike tried to push Crow back. "bad idea. _Distracting_ idea."

"But I almost-" Mike had put his arm across Crow's mouth and pushed him all the way back. "Fine." Crow pouted.

* * *

After parking the limo Brain Guy and BoBo headed toward Pearl's private airplane. Private _pink_ airplane.

BoBo was carrying Joel in his arms again, while Brain Guy was patiently awaiting Pearl's next barking order as he stood idle next to the plane.

"Brain Guy?" BoBo paused momentarily to speak with his colleague.

"Yes BoBo?"

"I don't really like LawGiver's plan, and I kind of feel bad about doing this."

Brain Guy looked at Joel, still unconscious with a small bump forming on his head, in BoBo's arms. "As strange as it sounds, I feel slightly bad about doing this particular scheme as well."

"Then maybe we shouldn't do this." BoBo suggested hopefully.

"_Maybe_ we should keep doing as we are told, lest we suffer the wrath of Pearl." He motioned with his eyes for BoBo to get his hairy butt on the plane before Pearl punished him.

Pearl made her way toward the plane, her twisted grin even broader than before. She climbed the stairway to enter her plane. "Alright you losers, let's go!"

With BoBo and Joel already onboard Brain Guy followed Pearl inside the plane, pulling the door shut behind them.

The plane taxied toward the runway.

* * *

Mike and the bots pulled into the small airstrip just in time to see the pink plane roaring down the strip for take off.

"We're too late!" Mike admitted as he watched the plane take to the sky. He stepped outside the car and watched helplessly as his greatest nemesis disappeared with his best friend as a hostage.

Tom, Crow and Cambot stood next to Mike and watched as the pink object in the sky became increasingly smaller as it flew further away.

Mike leaned against the side of the car and slid down to the ground, bowing his head in his hands in a defeated manner.

"Mike?" Tom hovered down next to his friend. "What do we do now?"

"Nothing."

Crow didn't like that answer. "What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"I mean just that, nothing. There's_ nothing_ we can do, so that's what we're going to do."

Crow angrily and forcefully bit Mike's arm.

"Oww! You bit me!" Mike cradled the offended limb with his other hand.

"You're damn right I did! We're not going to do nothing, we're going to do something! Anything! We're _not_ going to lose Joel again."

"He's right Mike!" Tom sided with Crow again. "Before we had no way of keeping Joel onboard the satellite with us and we _had_ to say goodbye. We didn't see him for another four and half years. Four years was too long to wait, I can't imagine going the rest of my life without seeing him again!"

"Yeah!" Crow authoritatively chimed in. "Besides, you were just as adamant about getting us home and stopping the 'Mads' as Joel was, what's _changed_ Mike?"

Mike looked up at his two encouraging friends, his doubt fading.

"Remember, we were _prisoners_ when Dr. Forrester and Pearl experimented on us, yet we survived. Now we're free and can go anywhere at any time and do anything!"

Tom cleared his throat and whispered to Crow. "Anything that's_ inside_ the law..."

"Whatever, but my point is, MIKE... We're not helpless! And we _don't quit_! Me and Servo and Cambot are going to find a way to Castle Forrester, and we're going to rescue Joel, with or without you!"

Mike put his hand on Crow's shoulder. "You're right! We shouldn't give up! But... we still have a problem, you know, besides Joel being taken captive."

"What's that?"

"We don't know where Castle Forrester even is."

"Oh, right..."

A distant but familiar voice interjected. "Excuse me, did you say 'Castle Forrester'?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	15. But Not Out

Mike and the bots looked over at the cloaked and hooded enigmatic figure approaching them and the car. Hastily, but clumsily, Mike scrambled to his feet and stood between the unknown figure and the robots. Wisely the robots kept their silence and watched with curious fear as the figure stopped a few feet from Mike and extended his hand to shake.

Looking at the offered hand Mike reacted by tucking his hands behind his back. "Who are you and what do you know of Castle Forrester?"

"C'mon Mike, it's me." The figure casually pulled back his hood revealing his face. "TV's Frank!"

"Frank?" Mike let out a sigh of relief and pressed his hand back onto his aching side. "Aw man, I'm so glad it's you and not some other dead guy."

"Yeah, I get that alot." He noticed Mike's pale complexion. "Hey, you don't look so good. Are you sick or something?"

Mike ignored the question. "So Frank," he asked calmly as he finally accepted Frank's handshake. "what are you doing here?"

"There's a casino about ten miles into town. ALOT of souls up for grabs along the way!"

"Makes sense."

Crow tugged at Mike's pant leg. "Uh Mike, Castle Forrester?" He casually reminded.

"Oh, right! Frank, what do you know about Castle Forrester?"

"It's not too far from here. About six miles."

"Six miles?" Mike looked down at the robots who shook their heads with the same confusion as Mike. "Then why did they_ fly_?"

"Pearl has ALWAYS had a flare for the dramatic. Besides, what's the point of having a private plane if you don't get to use it every once in a while?"

"Right, good point. How do we get there?"

"Why do you want to go there?" Frank looked toward the horizon and the building dark clouds in the distance. "It's much nicer in the spring time."

"Pearl has kidnapped Gypsy and now Joel! We have to save them."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Drive to the end of the runway and take the left path and keep going straight. You can't miss it!"

"Thanks Frank!" Mike opened the car door and waited for the robots to clamber back inside.

"Here." Frank reached into his pocket and tossed Mike a spare key.

"What's this?"

"Key to the backdoor."

"A _castle_ with a backdoor?"

"This castle had one specially made. Pearl remodels the castle every two years or so, she likes to keep it fresh and intimidating."

"Oh." Mike took his seat behind the steering wheel. "Thanks for helping us, Frank! You're a good guy!"

* * *

The pink plane landed at the private airstrip discreetly concealed behind Castle Forrester. Brain Guy opened the door and stepped out, his brain in his hands and his head held high. Pearl stepped out after him and dramatically pulled away her sunglasses as she took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ahhh, home!" She giggled evilly as she made her way toward the large doorway that leads into the castle.

BoBo stepped out of the airplane, Joel in his arms, and gave Brain Guy a sad look. "You know, he hasn't woken up once since we, well, since _I_ hit him. Think he's alright?"

"Trust me BoBo," Brain Guy put his hand on BoBo's shoulder and looked at Joel's unconscious form. "he's better off unconscious. As soon as he awakens the torture and tediousness that is the life of a prisoner begins."

* * *

A summer storm swiftly rolled over the isolated hillside. Heavy rain and strong wind made navigating the seldom tread pathway that much more treacherous for the pursuing eclectic rescue party.

Tom looked out his window to the side of the road. Partially dead, dark trees with broken branches loomed over the road like many demonic hands reaching down to pluck unsuspecting prey from the surface of the Earth. "Mike this is creepy! This is like something Stephen King would write about!"

"I know Servo, just hang on. We gotta' be close by now!"

Despite the windshield wipers being on full speed Mike could still barely see the road before him.

Crow and Cambot were leaning toward the front seat of the car watching the winding road become increasingly desolate and decayed. "Geez, you think Pearl would've hired a maintenance crew or something!"

Just as it seemed as though the road would never end and they'd be doomed to wander lost in the barren forest, the car climbed a steep hill revealing Castle Forrester sitting precariously perched at the top of a mountainous cliff side.

Mike stopped the car and stared out the cloudy windshield at the ominous stone structure. "We're here."

Crow climbed into the front passenger seat and stared at the castle as well. "Joel and Gypsy are somewhere in there."

Tom hovered up between Mike and Crow. "And until we find them, we're not going anywhere!"

* * *

Pearl practically skipped with joy as she entered the dungeon. She made her way over to Gypsy who was still struggling against the strong leather muzzle that bound her mouth shut and her tubular body to the wall. "Aw, what's the matter?" Pearl put a hand to her ear and leaned close to Gypsy.

Gypsy muffled some horrid insult at her captor as she continued to fight her restraints.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." She teased with a wicked laugh. "But don't you worry, I brought you a friend! You know, someone to keep you company. Someone I think you can really talk to." Walking away from Gypsy Pearl pulled on the heavy chains attached to the ceiling. "BoBo! Would you be a dear and bring in our guest?"

BoBo peeked his head in the doorway of the dungeon. "LawGiver, when you say 'guest' do you mean-"

"YES!" She yelled impatiently. "Bring HIM in HERE. NOW."

"Right away!" BoBo disappeared from the doorway momentarily, upon his return he was carrying Joel in his arms.

Gypsy saw Joel and let out a scream of terror that was instantly stifled by the restraint over her mouth.

"Now, Gypsy..." Pearl addressed the captive robot with a sickly happy tone. "here's the deal." She opened one shackle and BoBo slipped Joel's wrist inside the cuff and locked it. "You give us the confirmation code so I can have your company, and I'll let you and your friend go." She opened the second shackle and BoBo repeated the process. "Or you can continue to be stubborn and I'll make your friend here _reprogram_ you so you obey me."

Gypsy let out a rebellious but muffled response.

"Then again..." While BoBo held Joel's limp form upright, Pearl casually walked over to a rope on the far wall that was connected to Joel's chains. "he may not obey me either, so I'll have to tear you apart and make him watch. You know, to persuade him." She pulled on the rope which drew the chains taut and lifted Joel into a standing position out of BoBo's grip. "Or..." A vile grin appeared on her face as a new plan entered her mind. "Yes... I could just skip the middle man and get right down to business!"

Unable to respond or move, Gypsy just stared at Pearl with her only eye.

"Now I have your attention." Pearl beamed deviously at the silent captive. "BoBo, come."

The timid ape quickly obeyed Pearl's command and stood at her side. Pearl whispered into his ear and he flinched. "B-but LawGiver! That's so cruel! And Joel hasn't done anything you, why would you want to-"

"BoBo," She put her hand on the side of his face and made him look her in the eyes. "do as I say or it'll be _you_ who's locked up in chains. 'Kay?"

Looking back at Joel sympathetically, BoBo bowed his head and did as he was instructed.

"Gypsy, my dear, dear Gypsy." Pearl returned her attention to the purple robot. "I consider myself a rather patient woman, you've seen the company I keep. And normally I find defiance a noble trait, especially speaking as one woman to another, but I've grown tired of NOT having a billion dollar empire at my disposal, and NOT having the entire world bowing at my feet."

BoBo returned to the dungeon with a large trunk on his back. "Where should I put this, LawGiver?"

"There, against the wall." Pearl casually strode toward the newly arrived trunk. "Anyway, I'm going to simplify things. Either give me the confirmation code, or I hurt John."

"Joel." BoBo corrected.

"Whatever." Pearl lifted a large bullwhip from the trunk. "Much simpler, isn't it? Give me the code or I will hurt _Joel_. And I will keep hurting Joel until you cooperate."

_**...to be continued...**_


	16. Castle & Dungeon

Crowding together under Mike's large hoodie Mike, Crow, Tom Servo and Cambot had stealthily maneuvered through the rain drenched grounds of Castle Forrester undetected. The heavy storm grew in intensity and sound which aided their swift infiltration of the castle. Using the key that Frank had given to Mike, they easily unlocked the backdoor of the castle and slipped quietly inside.

Mike slipped his wet hoodie back on and instinctively pressed his back against the stone wall, to ensure no one could sneak up on him. The robots imitated his actions, but not as silently.

"Mike? What're we doing?" Crow asked louder than necessary.

"Shhh!" Mike shushed the talkative bot. "We need to be sneaky. Move slowly and keep quiet. Follow me."

"Roger!" Tom whispered.

The labyrinthine interior of the castle was enough to confuse the intruding rescue party. The quartet found themselves at a crossroads, three hallways leading in opposing directions deeper inside the dangerous castle.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Crow asked, quieter this time.

Sighing Mike looked down each hallway unable to identify one passageway from another. "I think we should..."

"Split up?" Tom finished for Mike.

"Yeah..."

"Excuse me Mike," Crow interjected childishly. "I thought splitting up was_ bad._ Joel wanted us to stick together."

"I know, I know." Mike had his doubts about their next action, but he needed to decide. Two of his friends were in danger. "Look, here's what's going to happen." He knelt down so he could look Tom and Crow in their eyes. "We're going to split up into three teams. Tom, take the East hallway."

"Roger."

"Crow, you head North."

"Okay."

"Cambot and I will head West. Now, I want you to synchronize your internal clocks. We'll go down each hall and check each room as quietly and as discreetly as possible. After twenty minutes we'll meet right back here. Got it?"

"Got it!" Tom answered confidently.

"Yup." Crow was less than enthusiastic, but at least he was cooperative.

"Alright! Break!"

* * *

BoBo was trying, and intentionally failing, to rouse Joel. He gently shook Joel's shoulders and lightly patted his face. "Well, it's no use LawGiver. I can't wake him up. Guess the torture will have to wait, or you could just let him go and try another time."

"Not on MY time." Pearl walked up to Joel and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. She then strode back toward the trunk full of assorted weaponry.

"Oww!" Joel complained as he regained consciousness. His head was throbbing and he felt exhausted. Through his blurred, slowly clearing vision he made out the face of BoBo and abruptly remembered confronting the man-ape at 'ConGypsCo.' "You again!" Joel tried to reach for BoBo but thanks to the chains and shackles he was held back. "What the...?" He looked around the dungeon. "Where am I _now_?" On the distant wall he spied Gypsy bound and gagged. "Gypsy!"

Through her bindings Gypsy muffled out a response to Joel.

"Gypsy! Are you okay?"

Unable to speak Gyps simply shook her head 'yes'.

BoBo tried to sound friendly as he addressed Joel. "See? We're not _so_ bad. She's fine."

Joel looked at the ape with disgust. "_Only_ bad people, and bad _apes_ kidnap other people. _And_ robots."

"Oh..."

Pearl walked up to Joel with the favored bullwhip in her hands. "Hello Joel." She teased her captive.

"Hi. You're Pearl Forrester, right?"

"Yes I am."

"And you're the one who's trying to take over the world though 'ConGypsCo.'."

"You've heard! I'm flattered. How'd you know?"

"Gypsy told me. She told me everything I need to know."

"Gypsy?" Pearl looked at the purple robot. "_How_? We were monitoring all her communications!" She turned her attention back to BoBo. "Did you guys forget to hack into ALL her systems?"

"No LawGiver! I swear!" BoBo backed away from her in fear. "We even left the letter on her desk after we searched Gypsy's office for the confirmation code, just like you asked."

"AFTER you searched the office?"

"Yes."

"After you TORE APART her office?"

"Yes."

"IDIOT! They'll never find the letter in all that mess, and even if they do, they'll know it was planted!" She smacked BoBo in the back of his head.

"Sorry LawGiver!" BoBo cowered against the wall.

Joel watched the scene play out with disgust. "You know, it's not _his_ fault that _you_ weren't more specific." He defended flatly.

"You..." Pearl glared at Joel. "_You're_ the one responsible for all this!"

"Me? What did I do? I barely even know you."

"No, no you don't. But you _did_ know my dear sweet Clayton!"

"Dr. Forrester? Mike said you killed him after he was reborn as a 'star baby'. Don't try and act like you actually cared."

"Shut it!" She used the back of her hand to smack Joel in his chest.

"Ouch."

"If you hadn't driven my son over the edge he wouldn't have wasted his life with that inconclusive, long and overall _lame_ experiment!"

"Yeah, I didn't do anything to Dr. Forrester. He and Dr. Laurence Erhardt launched me into space simply because they didn't like me."

"Lies!" She accused Joel angrily. "My son wouldn't have been so myopic!"

BoBo spoke up and stood behind Pearl's shoulder. "Actually LawGiver, all recorded documents and footage taken aboard the Satellite of Love supports Joel's claim."

Pearl punched BoBo in the nose causing the ape to retreat once more in fear, and now pain. "Anyway Joel, regardless of the events of the past, _this_ is our present. And presently _you're_ going to help me change the future."

"No."

Pearl wasn't used to anyone telling her 'no'. "Come again?"

"No." Joel repeated in the same calm, unimpressed tone.

"You don't seem to fully understand who I am, or what kind of predicament you're in. You see, if you don't help me then I'll destroy your precious Gypsy."

Joel expertly hid his fear. "No big deal. I can rebuild her. She'll feel no pain and she knows that I'll never abandon her. Right girl?"

Gypsy understood Joel's bluff and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, plan B then." She held the bullwhip up and caressed Joel's chin with the handle. "I'll just have to tear _you_ apart, until you cooperate, instead."

BoBo let out a shriek of terror. "But LawGiver! There's no need to-"

"BoBo, shut it." She barked angrily at the ape. "This is going to be so much fun. Like breaking open a piñata! Except instead of paper Mache, it'll be a human body. And instead of candy, it'll be... Oh, you get the idea!" She stretched out the bullwhip and took a few steps back from Joel. "Last chance, are you going to help me or not?"

Joel swallowed nervously. "No. You might as well just kill me, because I'll never help you hurt innocent people, or robots."

"Fine with me. The more direct approach is always more fulfilling. And fun!"

* * *

Twenty minutes had nearly passed since Mike and the bots split up.

Mike and Cambot stumbled across several intricately designed bedrooms, each designed with its own theme, and of course they found Pearl's over the top master bedroom. Mike closed the door and tried to force the image of the horrid pink color scheme from his memory "Cambot, I don't think Joel or Gypsy are down this way."

Cambot squeaked in agreement.

"Come on, let's head back." Mike was starting to limp a little. "My side is really starting to hurt, I hope I can hold out. Joel and Gypsy need us."

While Mike and Cambot had uncovered the guest wing of the castle, Crow had found the servants wing.

After peeking in all the closets and small bedrooms, the gold lanky robot was wandering through the kitchen carefully checking each cupboard and bowl for a snack . Before he could finish his search his internal clock told him time was up. "Man, I was hoping to at least find a cookie!"

Empty handed Crow made his way back to the predetermined rendezvous point.

As for Tom Servo, he had found the main chamber of the castle. The grand fireplace had a bright, warm fire and the antiquated furniture was glowing ominously in the firelight. Brain Guy himself was in the room sitting at the every cliché aged pipe organ against the wall. He quietly watched as Brain Guy rose rom his seat and timidly approached a very large, very bright green curtain. He pulled it back revealing behind the curtain an equally large metal door.

Brain Guy hesitantly pulled the door open a little and listened to the muffled voices beyond.

'Ah-ha!' Tom thought to himself. 'That's where Pearl is keeping Joel and Gypsy!'

Suddenly there was the distinct sound of a cracking whip emanating from the concealed dungeon. Brain Guy turned away and closed his eyes, visibly shuddering in the process. "Poor human fool. May his death come swiftly and nigh."

'_Human_?!' Tom immediately knew that Joel was in deep trouble. 'I have to tell Mike!'

Powering his hoverskirt to maximum output he hovered back the same route he had taken. Going as fast as possible Tom wove through the hallways and toward the rendezvous point. "Hang on Joel! We're coming!"

Mike and Cambot had returned to the end of the hallway just as Crow was rounding the corner of his own hallway. "Crow, did you find anything?"

"Just some broom closets, a laundry room and the kitchen. There wasn't anything to eat though, I checked. How about you?"

"Just some tacky bedrooms and Pearl's private chamber."

"Oh, well, maybe Servo had better luck."

From down the Eastern hallway Mike, Crow and Cambot heard the sound of Tom's hoverskirt. They looked down the hall just as Tom rounded the corner, and spotted his friends. "Mike! Crow! I found Joel! He needs help! NOW!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	17. Search & Rescue

Tom Servo raced down the eerie, dark hallway as fast as he could and didn't stop until he crashed into Mike's chest. Mike instinctively caught the excited red robot and held him in his hands as he fell to the floor onto his back. The dual impacts caused unwarranted pain to Mike's already aching side. He pressed one hand against his injury as he waited for Tom to catch his breath and calm down.

"Easy Servo!" Mike slowly sat upright and tried to ease Tom's shaken demeanor. "What's going on?"

"It's-it's Joel!" Tom finally panted out.

Crow butted in and leaned over Mike's shoulder. "What about him? Did you find him?"

"_Noooo_!" Tom replied sarcastically. "I'm freaking out for the hell of it!"

"Servo..." Mike scolded the inappropriate behavior.

"Sorry. Joel is in the dungeon and he's being _tortured_!"

"What?!" Mike stood up quickly, still holding Tom in one hand and the other hand pressed at his side. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Tom nearly yelled out impatiently. "I heard a _whip crack_ and then overheard Brain Guy muttering something about hoping Joel would die without suffering!"

"You're... you're absolutely positive?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times _yes_! We need to move, NOW!"

"Right!" Mike let Tom go. "Lead the way!"

"Follow me!" Tom turned back the way he came and hovered quickly down the hall.

Mike, Crow and Cambot followed close behind their friend at a brisk but quiet pace. Tom easily wove his way through the dark hall, careful not disturb any of the bizarre knick-knacks, paintings and other unnecessary décor that lined the hallway and its walls.

Tom suddenly stopped and pressed his body against the wall. "Here." He whispered to his following friends.

Mike pressed up against the wall behind Tom and peeked over the hovering bots shoulder into the large room. The same large room he had seen Pearl and the others sitting in when she called the Satellite of Love from what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Where's the dungeon Servo?"

"Behind the green curtain."

Crow and Cambot peeked around Mike's leg into the empty room. Crow looked up at Servo. "What about Brain Guy?"

"I dunno, he was here when I left."

Mike wisely double-checked the room from the end of the hall one last time before stepping inside. "We'll just have to risk bumping into him." He approached the closed green curtain. "Let's see what's behind-"

The dungeon door behind the curtain suddenly let out a loud creak. Mike quickly retracted his hand and fled back to the dark hallway where the bots were still waiting. Kneeling down on the ground in the shadows with the robots, Mike eagerly awaited for whomever was in the dungeon to exit.

Pearl's distinct voice and grating personality shrieked out from behind the curtain. "Brain Guy! Why is the curtain _closed_?!" She angrily clawed at the curtain and flung it open then pulled it down. She stepped across the torn green fabric indignantly.

"My apologies Pearl." Brain Guy was slowly following behind his cranky boss. "The curtain must've come undone after I entered the dungeon. The castle is old and drafty after all, one must expect-"

"Quiet." Pearl turned and snarled at her pasty-faced flunky. "I don't want to hear it."

BoBo walked out of the dungeon after Pearl and Brain Guy. There was a cloud of guilt hanging over him. "Excuse me LawGiver, but what are we going to do with-"

"Let him alone to think about the offer I had so generously offered. Perhaps by morning he'll change his mind. Or he'll be dead and I won't have to worry about it anymore. Either way is fine with me." Pearl pulled off her black leather gloves and examined her hands. "Oh, shoot! I broke a nail."

Reacting quickly Mike wrapped his arms around Crow and Tom, placing his hands over their mouths. "Shh, just wait a few seconds guy. We'll get Joel out of here." He whispered reassuringly although he himself was feeling doubtful again.

Pearl tossed her gloves over her shoulders, one landed in Brain Guy's brain bowl and the second managed to slap BoBo in his face. "I'm going to retire for the evening. Be quiet and absolutely NO interruptions." She made her way toward the hall where Mike and the bots were crouched.

"Uh, Pearl!" Brain Guy stopped her.

"Yes? _What_ is it?" She turned and glared at the scared henchman.

"BoBo and I were wondering exactly _how_ taking over 'ConGypsCo.' would benefit us, and not just, uh, you..."

Pearl made her way back into the room and she grabbed Brain Guy by his cloak. "Are you questioning me soldier?"

"Uh..." He stammered with fear and uncertainty.

Mike grabbed the bots and slowly backed down the hallway. "We don't need to hear this." He checked the knob on the first door he bumped into and was relieved to find it unlocked. Slipping inside the room Mike and the bots listened intently at the door until they were sure Pearl, BoBo and Brain Guy had passed by.

Pearl was still berating her flunkeys as they walked down the hallway, unknowingly passing by the room where Mike and the bots were hiding. Mike was able to make out words such as 'idiot', 'moron', 'buffoon', 'whitey', 'weirdo', damn dirty ape' and something about cheese.

Pulling the door slightly open Mike peeked his head out and saw the end of Brain Guy's cape fluttering as he turned the corner of the hallway.

"Coast is clear." Mike motioned for the bots to follow him out of the room and back down the hallway. "Keep as quiet as possible."

Back inside the main chamber that housed the secret entrance to the dungeon, Mike pulled on the heavy metal door and used as much strength as he could muster to open it. "Gah..." He moaned and put his hand on his injured side.

Crow put his claws inside the narrow gap between the door its frame and held on tight. "C'mon Mike! I can't pull it open myself."

"Right..." Mike sighed and took in a deep breath and held it as he resumed pulling the door open. "Geez..." He was gritting his teeth from the effort. "How did they open it so easily, I can barely budge it!"

"Must be the rage!" Tom suggested. "You can do it, just a little more guys!"

With one final firm pull from Mike the door opened wide enough for the odd group of rescuers to enter. Beyond the door was a winding stone, spiral staircase. The only light emanated from the cliché burning torches that lined the walls every few feet or so.

"Too creepy." Tom commented.

"Yeah." Mike agreed I wonder if there's a light switch or..." Testing a theory he clapped his hands together twice. Sure enough several bright L.E.D. lights in the ceiling shined to life and ebbed away the creepy atmosphere. "_The Clapper_." He commented dryly.

Carefully Mike and bots descended the dizzying stairs until they at last reached the bottom. The second door leading into the holding cell for the dungeon had been left open. Inside the room the group spied Gypsy bound to the wall.

"Gypsy!" Mike called her name happily.

The purple robot looked over at Mike and the bots for only a second before she frantically began motioning with her nose for them to look over.

Mike followed her directions and spotted Joel in the center of the room bound by his wrists in chains, unmoving, unconscious and bleeding. Mike's heart sank.

"Joel..."

_**...to be continued...**_


	18. Ain't Got Time To Bleed

Joel was suspended in chains above the dungeon floor. His head was laying heavily against his shoulder and a small trail of blood from his lip dripped down staining his white t-shirt. Both the t-shirt and his secondary unbuttoned red shirt were torn open in wide slashes at his sides and ribs. All the wounds were thanks to Pearl's whip and her misdirected anger.

Mike ran over to Joel and pressed his fingers against his unconscious friend's neck. "He's alive!" Carefully Mike wrapped his arms around Joel's chest and tried to support the injured man's weight from the thick shackles that bound Joel to the chains suspended from the ceiling. Mike looked over the medieval restraints, spying the rope that was used to keep the chains taut. "Crow, use that rope over there to lower him down!"

Crow, Tom Servo and Cambot just stared in silent horror at the sight of their friend, their 'father' beaten and unconscious in Mike's arms. Seeing Mike holding onto Joel's battered body only intensified the magnitude of Joel's bleak condition.

"Crow!" Mike repeated loudly. "Pull the rope! Over there!"

"Uh, right!" Crow was pulled back to reality by Mike's authoritive tone. Scanning the dungeon quickly Crow spied the rope and pulled on it.

Joel's body fell limply against Mike's as the rope allowed the restrictive chains to fall slack. His arms falling heavily downward at his sides, no sign of physical life responded to his new position. Joel's blood stained Mike's own gray hoodie a sickly shade of red.

Awkwardly but securely Mike held Joel upright, ignoring his own pain from the healing incision in his side. "Free his hands and feet." Mike's tone was uncharacteristically flat as he spoke to Crow again.

Crow, the only robot with functional hands, cautiously approached his injured father and protective friend holding Joel upright. With impressive dexterity Crow unfastened the thick shackles from Joel's ankles first, then stood up tall and freed Joel's wrists. "He's free."

Mike threw one of Joel's arms around his shoulders as he bent down and lifted Joel's legs up from the ground beneath him. Carrying Joel in arms 'bridal style' Mike took a deep breath and hid his mounting fear for Joel's condition. "Free Gypsy, we need to get out of here, _now_. Joel needs medical attention."

Without a word of protest Crow obediently removed the leather muzzle from Gypsy's mouth and freed her from the restraint that bound her to the stone wall of the dungeon.

"Joel!" Gypsy whimpered as she made her way toward Mike. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"No it's not." Mike answered sternly. "It's _Pearl's_ fault."

"Yeah!" Tom hovered over to Joel. "And she's going to pay. This is NOT funny, man!"

Crow and Cambot looked at each other with silent confusion. "How are we going to get back at her? We need to get our butts out of here before Pearl whips them, too!"

Without a word Mike began slowly and uncomfortably walking up the spiral staircase with Joel in his arms. It was the only way in or out of the dungeon. They had no choice but to return to the main chamber of the creepy castle and risk bumping into Pearl or her lackeys in the process.

Tom, Crow, Gypsy and Cambot all followed Mike up the stairs in fearful silence. The fear, however, was more for Joel's safety than for their own.

As Mike reached the top of the stairs he was running out of strength and had to lean against the cool, stone doorway for a moment. Crow peeked his head around the doorframe from behind Mike's leg and checked the room. He looked up at Mike. "It's clear."

"Right..." Mike nearly panted his pained response. As he stepped into the room he noticed the large purple couch at the far wall. "I need to rest for a moment, let's put Joel over here."

"Uh, Mike?" Tom didn't like the idea of stopping. "Did you forget that we're in _enemy_ territory and that this is a _rescue_ mission?"

"No, Tom." Mike answered nonchalantly as he laid Joel down on the purple couch. "But I'm too tired to keep carrying Joel at this pace. I need a moment to catch my breath!" He lowered himself to the floor next to the couch, his hand pressed firmly against his still healing and aching side.

Gypsy could see the pain on Mike's face and knew something was wrong. "Mike, what's the matter? You look ill!" She curled up on the floor next to him.

Mike put his hand on Gypsy's nose. "It's nothing, I just..." He pulled his hand away from his side and saw a small blood stain on his palm. "I, uh, I accidentally tore open my stitches. That's all"

"_Stitches?_ Were you attacked?!"

"No, Gypsy. I had my appendix removed yesterday. I'm still in the healing process."

From the couch Joel let out a weak cough quickly followed by a heavier one.

"Joel?" Mike turned his head to look at his injured friend. "Joel, you awake buddy?"

Cambot, Crow and Tom clambered onto the back of the couch so they could look down at Joel. "Come in Joel," Tom coaxed. "this is Earth! Do you read?"

Mike pulled himself up from the floor and sat on the edge of the couch next to Joel. "Joel? Can you hear me?"

Joel let out another heavy cough before he slowly opened his pale blue eyes. "Mike?" He licked his lips and tasted the dried blood. "Is that you?" He coughed for the third time.

"Yeah, it's me! The bots are with us, too." Mike tried to smile to reassure his friend but his own pain was too much to hide.

As Joel tried to lift his head and sit up Mike carefully put his hands on Joel's shoulders and forced him to lay back. "Don't move. Don't try to speak. Just take it easy until we get you out of here."

Gypsy leaned over Mike's shoulder and looked solemnly down at Joel. "I'm so sorry Joel, it's my fault you were captured." She apologized sadly.

Joel's weak hand reached out to lovingly touch her nose but before he made contact with the purple robot his hand fell limply at his side as he faded back in unconsciousness.

Crow looked over at Tom. "Man, he's in rough shape. We have to find a way out of here quick, but we have to be clever! Sneaky..."

"Right. Like ninjas!"

"_Master_ Ninjas!"

Gypsy looked up at her robot 'brothers' and whispered angrily. "Shh! Stop talking so loud!"

Mike leaned heavily against the back of the couch, one hand over his eyes and the other pressing against his bleeding side. "Look, you guys should get out of here while you can. Gypsy needs to let the authorities know what Pearl has done, then we can stop her from taking over the company. She can't take over the world without the 'ConGypsCo.' money."

"No way Mike!" Tom hated the idea of leaving Mike and Joel behind. "We're leaving together. All of us! All_ six_ of us!"

Crow chimed in. "Yeah Mike! We're not leaving without you. You have the keys to the car!"

Letting out a heavy sigh Mike looked down at Joel. "We _can't_ get out together. I'm still sick, Joel's hurt and you guys aren't strong enough to help either of us move. You _have_ to go!"

"Nope." Crow shook his head. "Besides, even if we got to the car and had the keys none of us have a license. You wouldn't want us to break the law now, would you Mike?"

Mike put his hand on Crow's shoulder. "You're really not going to leave, are you?"

"Nope."

Tom butted back in. "But we _should_ leave. And soon! But how?"

A familiar voice from the doorway suddenly spoke up. "_I_ have an idea."

Mike and the bots looked at the doorway with confusion. "_You_?! What the hell are you doing here?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	19. Enemy of My Enemy

Standing at the end of the hallway in the doorway was the last person Mike, Joel or the bots had ever expected to see: Dr. Clayton Forrester.

The mad doctor not only survived the explosions at 'Gizmonic Institute' but had managed to encounter his greatest foes yet again. He stood tall in the doorway, his usual garb of neon green and a sinister grin were unchanged and just as menacing.

Gypsy protectively put herself between Dr. Forrester and her friends. "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, this is 'Castle Forrester'." Dr. Forrester dryly replied. "I _live_ here."

"Oh..."

"Now, what are YOU doing here?" He looked past Gypsy and focused on the couch and saw Joel's beaten form laying next to Mike. "What happened to my 'boobie'?"

Mike answered honestly without any fear in his voice. "He was tortured by Pearl."

"My _mother_ did this to him?"

Tom blurted out an indignant scoff. "Like you didn't know! You just said that you _live_ here!"

"Yeah!" Crow agreed angrily. "And after all, Pearl IS your MOTHER. You just said that, too! Don't you listen to yourself when you talk?!"

Dr. Forrester adjusted his green glasses and straightened his all too familiar green lab coat. "That doesn't prove that I'm aware of my mother's activities or that I approve of such activities."

That answer wasn't one Mike or the bots had been expecting. "Wait... What?" Mike arched his eyebrow at the revelation. "You don't 'approve' of your mother torturing Joel?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because..." Mike repositioned himself on the couch to try and ebb away his mounting pain. "Aside from the fact that the last time we met, we sort of blew up 'Gizmonic Institute' with you _still inside_..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Joel escaped from the Satellite of Love ruining your experiment."

Tom added his own reason after Mike. "And Joel created us robots, who on numerous occasions, undermined you _and_ insulted you."

Crow cleared his throat. "Not to mention all the times we outwitted your schemes and somehow remained sane!"

Gypsy spoke up next. "If we _had_ succumbed to your experiment then your mother wouldn't have intervened and you wouldn't have been reborn as a star baby and then smothered by your mother."

Cambot let out a loud chirp as if he tried to include a reason of his own.

Mike had one more piece to add to the puzzle. "Joel even returned and _repaired_ the Satellite of Love after it began falling apart because of your sabotage ten years in the making! It seems like you, of all people, would be thrilled to see Joel..." He looked down at his unconscious friend's pale face and bleeding wounds. "well, see Joel like _this_."

Dr. Forrester casually approached the couch, the robots all glaring at him in defiance ready to attack if necessary. "I don't enjoy my mother absconding my work, alienating my dear sweet TV's Frank, killing me after I had been reborn and crashing the Satellite of Love with a mere toy!" He looked down at Joel and noted the injuries on his body. "Hm, looks like mother graduating from using the belt to a whip." He folded his arms together and looked toward the ceiling. "Ah, the innocence of childhood! Seems so long ago..."

"Uh, excuse me, Dr. F?" Mike tried to bring him back to reality.

"Right, anyway... my point is I don't want my mother to succeed where I failed. Not to mention the old adage: The enemy of my enemy is my ally. That means you Mike, and Joel and the rest-"

"Hey!" Tom hovered up and into Dr. Forrester's face. "What's this 'and the rest' crap?"

Mike grabbed Tom and pulled him back. "Easy Servo." After he put Tom back on the top of the couch Mike looked at Dr. Forrester in his eyes. "If what you're saying is true, you really mean you want your mother to fail, then help us. Better yet: help Joel."

Dr. Forrester looked at Joel's broken body and hid a delighted smirk at seeing his 'nemesis' incapacitated. "Fine. Move over you blonde buffoon!"

Mike reluctantly and slowly stood up and backed away from the couch. Gypsy went over to his side and let him lean against her so he could stand with less pain. "Wait! Dr. Forrester before you do anything, are you a_ real_ doctor-doctor or a _fake _doctor, like Dr. Mario?"

"Stop saying 'doctor'!" Crow snarked. "It's annoying!"

Dr. Forrester simply glared at Mike as he picked up Joel's wrist. "I'm a _real_ doctor, both M.D. an Ph.D., if you must know."

"Wow. Impressive." Mike admitted. "So why did you...?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He put Joel's wrist back down on the couch. "His pulse is weak. Must've lost alot of blood." He sighed solemnly. "Mother always was thorough when it came to discipline."

Mike didn't like Dr. Forrester's tone. "Can you help him?"

"Not without any proper medical equipment. There used to be a private medical bay in the western wing of the castle, but Mother converted it into her private chamber." He looked back at Mike and saw the blood seeping through Mike's hoodie and the stain on Mike's palm. "It appears you both require medical attention."

"Huh?" Mike followed Dr. Forrester's gaze and looked at the blossoming red stain on his hoodie. "Oh, yeah, appendectomy. Still healing."

"Not really." Dr. Forrester continued to visually assess Joel's condition. He opened Joel's eyes and examined them. "Hm, looks as though he has a mild concussion as well. There's a large bump on the side of his head, he was either hit or dropped. Knowing mother it was probably both..."

"Geez..." Tom commented. "No wonder you're so evil and screwed up! Where was your father during-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Dr. Forrester snipped.

"Okay." Tom wisely backed down.

From down the hallway muffled voices, heavy footsteps and the occasional 'ook' could be heard. Mike realized that Professor BoBo was nearby and if he found them in the castle he'd alert Pearl. "Uh-oh, we need to move. How do we get out of here?"

Gypsy and Cambot went to the doorway to keep an eye out for any unwelcome visitors who might stop in. Crow and Tom stayed by Joel and Mike.

Dr. Forrester replied in a bizarrely calm tone. "We don't. You do."

This answer surprised Mike. "What? That doesn't make sense."

"You thickheaded dolt! Weren't you paying attention?" Dr. Forrester scolded the dumbfounded bleeding blonde. "That bit about the enemy of my enemy and so forth; if you're not here then mother will blame her two henchmen for letting Joel escape and I can keep her from taking over 'ConGypsCo.' with my own subtle sabotage."

"Wait, you'd stay here and risk suffering your mother's wrath just to help us?"

"No." He stood up from the couch and took a few steps away, keeping his back to his temporary 'allies'. "But I would assist anyone and anything just to see my mother fail."

Joel started coughing again, small specks of blood sprayed from his mouth and stained his white shirt further. Mike sat down next to Joel and put his hand on hs injured friend's shoulder. "Joel, are you awake?"

Dr. Forrester sighed. "Roll him onto his side."

"Why?"

"So he doesn't choke on his own blood! Seriously!? How can someone so dense have possible outsmarted _me_?"

Crow couldn't stop himself. "We've been trying to figure that one out for years!"

Mike took Dr. Forrester's advice and rolled Joel onto his side until the coughing fit passed. "It worked. I think."

The footsteps down the hall came closer.

"Great. 'Joely-poley's' coughing attracted unwanted attention. Nelson, if I were you I'd take Joel and _hide_."

The robots took their cue and hid awkwardly between the couch and wall.

Mike tried to lift Joel back up but he was deadweight, too heavy, and Mike was too weak from his own recent illness to carry him anymore. "I can't move him!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	20. Unsteady Alliances

Mike sat on the edge of the couch exhausted and bleeding, unable to move Joel's unconscious body from the couch and to safety. Dr. Forrester stood at the doorway of the long hallway as a lookout for the approaching form. Crow, Tom, Gypsy and Cambot were uncomfortably wedged between the couch and the wall as they attempted to hide from the incoming intruder.

Dr. Forrester looked over his shoulder to Mike. "Move it Nelson! Come on!"

"I can't!" He admitted feeling defeated. "I don't have the strength." He sat up and set Joel's arm back down.

"So, you're just going to sit there and let yourself be caught?"

"No!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Uh... Offer a bribe?"

"You're hopeless."

From behind the couch Crow yelled at Mike. "Good one, Mike! Never give up!"

The footsteps neared the end of the hallway and in walked Professor BoBo. The odd monkey was wearing a nurse's cap and had a tray of large bandages and towels in his hands. As he entered the room he nearly ran into Dr. Forrester. "Oh! Dr. Forrester! I didn't know you were here. Heck, I didn't even know you were alive. In fact, I'm sure I heard LawGiver say something about killing you."

"She did. I got better."

"Oh, that's good. Excuse me, I have to go check on Joel. LawGiver wants him to get that darned Gypsy robot to cooperate and he's just being stubborn about it!"

"Why do you have bandages then?"

"Huh? Oh!" BoBo suddenly remembered the tray in his hands. "Well, the LawGiver is pretty much going to kill Joel and he seems like a nice enough fellow, a little temperamental when you threaten his robots though. But since he hasn't done anything to directly harm me or Brain Guy, we decided that we were going to help him escape and then we're going into hiding ourselves. I heard Nepal is a pretty nice place for man-apes."

"Well, why don't you give me those bandages and I'll patch Joel up for you." He held out his hands for the tray.

"That seems awful nice of you, but are you a real doctor-doctor or a-"

"I'm a REAL doctor you flea-bitten freak!" He impatiently snatched the tray from BoBo's hands.

"Hey! Calling me freak is one thing, but don't make fun of my fleas! I put on a new collar this morning!"

"Can it fur ball." Dr. Forrester walked over to the couch where Mike and Joel were helplessly waiting.

"Hey!" BoBo finally noticed the two humans. "How did Joel get upstairs? And how did Mike get in the castle? And how long have they been sitting there? Where are the robots? And why didn't anyone tell me we were having guests? I would've made a cake!"

"Cake?!" Tom hovered out from behind the couch. "I love cake!"

"Servo!" Crow's head popped up from behind the couch. "We're supposed to be hiding!"

Gypsy and Cambot moved out from behind the couch. "I think he already knows we're here, Crow."

BoBo looked at Gypsy. "Hey! How did _she_ get upstairs? Oh, what's the point of even having a dungeon or stairs?"

"Quiet! All of you!" Dr. Forrester demanded. He handed the tray to Mike. "Hold this for me, 'nurse'."

"Nurse?!" Tom remarked while giggling.

"Ha! Nurse Mike!" Crow joined in. "Looks like we have a new nickname for one Michael J. Nelson!"

Dr. Forrester just shook his head. "Alright, let's see what I can do for my little 'space monkey'." Carefully Dr. Forrester lifted away the fabric of the torn white t-shirt exposing Joel's horrid injuries. "Despite her cruelty I must admit mother does have some skill with a whip."

BoBo stood back from the couch but watched Dr. Forrester curiously. "Is that... is that all blood?"

"No, it's ketchup!" Mike snarked. "Joel's half human and half tomato."

"Really? Wow, that explains his affinity for red!"

"Stupid monkey..." Mike couldn't believe BoBo's response. "I guess sarcasm is a foreign language to you."

"Sarcasm?"

* * *

In the depths of Pearl Forrester's private chamber she was sprawled out on her unnecessarily large bed with a massive bowl of popcorn. She was content to spend the rest of the evening watching reruns of 'Melrose Place' and 'All My Children'.

"Brain Guy!" She called for the thoroughly timid omniscient. "Get your pasty buns in here!"

"Yes Pearl!" Brain Guy quickly walked into the expansive room and stood at the end of her bed. "How can I help you?"

"First, you can get you and your brain out of the way! You're blocking the TV!"

"So sorry..." He moved the edge of her bed.

"Good. Now, I want you to contact those lawyers at 'ConGypsCo.' and demand an update. Also, tell them that if Gypsy fails to show up at the office tomorrow I'm going to sue her for attempting to weasel out of the meeting. That should shake their foundation."

"Ah yes, excellent plan Pearl. I'll get right on it!" He happily made his way to the door. He hated being in Pearl's private chamber.

"Oh, one more thing."

Brain Guy paused in tracks and turned to face Pearl again. "Yes Pearl?"

"Go check on Joel. Make sure he's not dead but still suffering. Tomorrow, I'm going to see what I can do with a cactus and a ball of tinfoil."

"Yes Pearl." Brain Guy bowed his head and hid his disgust. '_Cactus_?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Dr. Forrester had finished wrapping Joel's wounds in gauze, leaving the still unconscious man's upper body completely covered in white. "There, that should help stem the bleeding." Joel didn't react to being wrapped up, he remained completely oblivious to the events around him.

"Eww!" Crow commented from the back of the couch as he looked at the pile of blood stained bandages and towels on the floor. "I stand by my earlier statement: Humans are gross!"

Tom was sitting next to Crow. "Is Joel going to be a mummy now?"

Mike answered the odd question in a dull tone. "No Tom, this is just temporary." He was sweating again and the blood stain on his hoodie was noticeably larger.

Dr. Forrester took Joel's relatively intact red shirt and draped it over Joel for the time being. He then turned his attention to Mike. "Alright Nelson, your turn."

"Huh? For what?"

"You're bleeding all over yourself, you moron!"

"Right. I forgot."

"Uh-huh. Did you also forget that you're still under the same roof as my vindictive, angry and brutally creative mother?"

"No, unfortunately that fact was never lost on me."

"Good. Now, remove the shirt."

"Yeah, sure." Mike struggled to pull the worn out hoodie off over his head, his sore side limited his range of motion.

"Woooooooo!" Tom and Crow immaturely howled at the unintentionally 'suggestive' order.

Dr. Forrester folded his arms and stared at the two robots. "If Joel wasn't the only human onboard the Satellite of Love I would swear you two were built by someone else!"

BoBo walked up to Mike after watching him try and fail to remove the hoodie. "Here, let me help." With one firm grip of the gray fabric BoBo easily pulled the hoodie up and off of Mike's body.

"Ouch!" Mike complained as the sudden movement aggravated his injury. "Not so rough!"

"That's what she said!" BoBo blurted.

"Woooooooooo!" Tom and Crow repeated with childish glee.

"Nice one BoBo!" Tom complimented.

"Shush!" Dr. Forrester ordered as he lifted the stained gray t-shirt and looked at Mike's healing incision. "You tore half of the stiches loose."

"You're not going to put them back in, are you?" Mike almost whimpered at the thought of being stitched up without pain medication.

"I don't have a suture kit on my person, so no."

"Oh, thank you..."

"Don't thank me until you're outside the castle. As soon as you're patched up, we can go."

Brain Guy discreetly entered the room. "You should make haste then."

Mike and the bots quickly looked up at Brain Guy and were relieved to see that his intentions were not hostile.

"Pearl is insistent upon taking over 'ConGypsCo.', whether it comes from legal purchase, technical takeover or torture." He saw that Joel had already been patched up while Mike was still in need of attention. "Perhaps BoBo and I can escort you from the castle grounds before Pearl notices."

"Don't count on it you brain-toting Goth wannbe traitor!"

"Oops..."

Pearl Forrester was standing at the end of the hallway with the bullwhip in one hand and a large cactus in the other. "Don't move you smelly saboteurs!"

_**...to be continued...**_


	21. A Solution

Gypsy and Cambot fled from the doorframe and returned to the couch and the safety of their friends, their family. Cambot hovered behind Mike's shoulder and continued to record the dangerous events, while Gypsy curled up on the floor next to the couch and nuzzled her nose against Joel's shoulder. Weakly Joel's trembling hand reached out and rested on Gypsy's nose, his pale eyes slowly opening. He pulled her closer and he whispered something that only she could hear.

Pearl was glaring angrily at her prey as they froze in place in the lavish yet gloomy chamber of the castle. She brandished her two weapons, the bullwhip and the cactus with great malevolent joy. Pearl focused her attention on first Brain Guy who shuddered at her glare and averted his eyes. Then she turned to BoBo who flinched and covered his head with his hands. Finally Pearl lingered her attention on Dr. Forrester; her own son.

"Clayton." She acknowledged coldly.

"Mother." He returned the same cold greeting to his emotionally distant mother.

"I see you're still alive. Somehow."

"Likewise."

She glanced beyond her son and focused on Mike. "What's 'Smellson' doing here?"

Dr. Forrester casually glanced over his shoulder at his temporary ally. "Rescuing Joel."

"And what're _you_ doing here?"

"This is where I live now. Also, I'm helping Nelson."

"WHAT?! Why Clayton? WHY?!" Her eyes widened with confusion and anger. "How could do such a thing? How could you willingly and knowingly partner up with such idiots? How could you betray _me_?"

"Quite easily as it turns out."

Tom and Crow chuckled a little. "Ooohhh!"

"Ha ha!"

Pearl approached the couch, Brain Guy and BoBo backed away from her but Dr. Forrester didn't budge. "Clayton, my dear sweet Clayton, tell me what's wrong. Tell mama what's bothering you." She dropped her weapons and cradled his head, pressing it against her chest.

"Well, right now the only bothering _me_ is _you_."

"Ooooohhh!" Tom echoed.

"Burn!" Crow remarked evilly. "Good one Dr. F!"

Mike looked at the bots and motioned with his hands for them to quiet down. "Uh, Pearl?" He tried to sound polite and unfrightened.

"What now? What is it Mike? Can't you see I'm busy?" She caressed Dr. Forrester's hair in an exaggerated manner.

"We would like to leave now, so could you show us the door, please? We'll be on our way."

"Yeah, sure." She let go of Dr. Forrester's head. "Go down the hall and... Wait! Nice try Mike, 'son of Nel'. You're not going anywhere!"

Joel suddenly opened his eyes and yelled out. "Gypsy! Now!"

"Incoming!" Gypsy dove to the floor and grabbed ahold of the bullwhip and pushed away the cactus before Pearl could reclaim her odd, discarded weapons. Gypsy gave the whip to Mike and resumed her defensive place between Pearl and her family.

Mike stood up slowly and stretched the whip in his hands and grinned at Pearl. "Give me one good reason to not go 'Devo' on your sadistic butt!"

Pearl raised her hands as if surrendering, Bobo did as well. Brain Guy whispered to BoBo to put his hands down and to finally take off that stupid nurse's cap. BoBo listened to Brain Guy and sheepishly pulled the cap from his head.

Thinking quickly Pearl gave Mike the only reason should could come up with. "Because I'm a woman? And only jerks or rich guys who can buy their way out of trouble hit women. You're not rich, so does that make you a jerk?"

Joel, still unable to move much but now fully conscious looked at Mike with mercy in his eyes. Mike looked at the worn, bloodstained whip in his hand and decided that he wouldn't use it on Pearl after all.

Pearl read his body language perfectly and couldn't stop herself from mocking him. "Aw, Mikey has a soft spot for Pearly!"

"It's not so much a soft spot for you as it's my own humanity reminding me that I'm a better person than you will ever be." He handed the whip to Joel who took it and held it tightly in his hands against his bandaged chest.

Pearl put her hands back down and crossed her arms defiantly. "Nice speech Nelson, get that from a fortune cookie?"

"Nah, I got that from my own personal life experiences. Pretty cool, huh?"

Dr. Forrester rose from the couch and approached his mother. "Now, mother, my dear, sweet mother, what are we going to do with you?"

"'_We_' Clayton? What are you, two bleeding doofuses and some tinker toys going to do to _me_? You always were good for a laugh!"

"You've forgotten two members of my little team."

"Pardon?"

Brain Guy shook his head and he telekinetically created some strong chains that were immediately wrapped around Pearl's body.

"What the...? BRAIN GUY!"

Brain Guy jumped back at her tone but he didn't lose focus on his work.

Dr. Forrester leaned over to the shaken alien. "Perhaps a muzzle as well."

"Excellent suggestion." With a simple nod of his head a muzzle appeared over Pearl's mouth, finally silencing the angry dictator.

Dr. Forrester laughed maniacally. "I must admit, it gives me great joy to see you like this mother. It also gives me great joy to NOT hear you!" He turned and looked at both Joel and Mike. "Now, Joel, Mike, robots, I believe you wished to leave this barren, yet cozy little abode of ours." He motioned for BoBo and Brain Guy to escort their 'guests' to the exit.

Mike offered his hand to Joel who took it and weakly tried to pull himself upright while Mike tried to do the same. Gypsy pressed her nose against Joel's back and shoulders and helped to push him up. Once Joel was sitting upright he struggled to pull his red shirt back on. Crow reached over the back of the couch and helped Joel out and took the dropped whip for himself.

Slowly Joel managed to get back up on his feet, despite his injuries and blood loss he somehow found the strength to keep moving on. Mike wrapped one of Joel's arms around his shoulders and the two men slowly walked toward the doorway, past Pearl and made their way for the dark hall. Gypsy, Cambot, Crow and Tom all followed their human companions closely.

BoBo and Brain Guy did as they were instructed and followed the eclectic family down the hall to ensure they found their way out.

"Wait." Joel suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Dr. Forrester, what are you going to do to Pearl?"

"It's no concern of yours Joel. She'll get what she deserves."

"According to who?"

Mike gave Joel a strange look. "Joel, what are you doing? We need to get out here, YOU need to get out of here. Don't ask questions, just move!"

Joel took in a deep pained breath. "Pearl is evil and needs to be punished for her crimes against humanity, _all_ of humanity. Don't let your personal feelings bias her fate."

Dr. Forrester was stunned at this plea for mercy. "You, Joel, of all people should want to see her beaten to a pulp, hung up by her fingernails or tied to a wall with some God-awful 'Bieber' hit playing non-stop! What's with this thing, this emotion... What's it called again... Compassion! That's it! What's with the compassion?"

"Compassion is a strength, and right now I need all the strength I can get."

Crow nudged Joel's leg. "Geez Joel, did you join a monastery or something after you returned to Earth?"

Joel shook his head. "Dr. Forrester, I can't in good conscience leave until I know what you're going to do to Pearl."

"Joel..." Tom whispered impatiently. "cool it! We don't need to know and we don't want to know!"

Mike adjusted his posture to keep Joel upright without any weight affecting his freshly patched up incision. "He's right Joel, let's just go and inform 'ConGypsCo.' about this."

Gypsy had been carefully keeping an eye on Pearl and she noticed something was amiss. "Uh, guys... How'd Pearl get the chains off?"

"What?" Mike turned to look back, Joel and the bots following suit.

Pearl dramatically brushed the invisible dust from her arms and shoulders before straightening her green uniform shirt.

This was all BoBo and Brain Guy could brave enough to see. The two cowardly lackey's looked at each other for only a moment before they bolted past Joel, Mike and the bots. The duo disappeared down the hall out of sight. Dr. Forrester merely rolled his eyes at the relentless cowardice of the two pathetic fleeing henchman.

As Pearl pulled the muzzle from her face she waved a single hairpin for all to see. "You men will never learn, will you?"

Gypsy had enough of Pearl and her arrogance. Before anyone else could act or even speak Gypsy challenged Pearl. "Watch it sister! I've learned plenty from dealing with you!"

"Oh yeah? Let's go lilac-lips, come on!" Pearl eagerly taunted Gypsy. "Let's see what you got!"

"Yeah!" Tom, Crow and even Cambot cheered Gypsy on with encouraging words and chirps. "Go get her Gyps', finish her!" Meanwhile Dr. Forrester rubbed at his eyes as a headache began to set in.

"No!" Joel tried to be the voice of reason again, but it didn't seem to have any effect. "No more violence, please!"

Mike spoke up in attempt to stop the seemingly impending brawl. "Uh Gypsy, you don't have any hands! You can't _actually_ fight her! At least, not physically."

Gypsy turned and looked at her friends. "I don't have to touch her." She turned back to face Pearl. "I can stop her with a simple code word."

Pearl didn't like the sound of that. Her confident sneer was replaced with a frown of mounting concern. "Come again?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	22. Punishment

Joel and Mike stared at Gypsy with amazement and confusion. How could it be possible for Gypsy to stop a mad dictator like Pearl Forrester with a single code word? Tom Servo and Crow peeked around Joel and Mike's legs as they watched their 'big sister' stand her ground against Pearl. Cambot remained focused on recording the final confrontation while Dr. Forrester observed the unfolding events with indifference.

"What code word?" Pearl asked angrily. "That same code word we wanted you to give us _from the beginning_?!"

"Nope!" Gypsy answered with a mild twinge of amusement in her voice. "That was a 'confirmation code', this is a different one. A better one. One that will seal your fate you vile woman!"

"WHAT?!"

"Cambot!" Gypsy called for the little bot. "Send the footage! Access code: 'Rocket Number Nine'."

The little robot hovered up to Gypsy and chirped happily. The camera lens on his face flashed white and yellow a few times before a small confirmation chime sounded off.

Upon hearing the little sound Joel smiled happily while Pearl began panicking. "What did you do you purple freak?!" She glared at Joel. "What did she do?!"

Mike looked over at Joel. "Uh Joel, could you fill us in?"'

Joel answered with great joy in his tone. "Gypsy just sent the footage Cambot recorded of Pearl's scheme and the kidnappings back to a hard drive at 'ConGypsCo.'."

Mike didn't fully understand. "So in other words...?"

"Pearl's toast!"

Tom and Crow cheered out in happy unison. "Way to go Gyps'!"

"YES! Nice one!"

Pearl was furious at this revelation. "You did WHAT?!"

Dr. Forrester walked up to his mother and wrapped his arm around her in a condescending half hug. "See? It's not easy being a mad scientist, is it?"

"NOOOOOO!" Pearl screamed in fury and tried to punch Dr. Forrester but he wisely ducked out of the way. "This is NOT happening! I can't be defeated by these moronic goons! Again! NOOO!"

"Hey, who's the bigger moron here?" Crow offered. "_Us_ morons, or the moron who keeps getting defeated by the morons?"

"Yeah!" Tom agreed. "Hey, wait..."

Pearl had begun crying out of frustration, her heavy black eyeliner and mascara running down her face in less than attractive streaks.

"Wow," Dr. Forrester caught of glance of his mother's complexion. "there's got to be an easier way to get Alice Cooper tickets!"

Mike casually tapped Joel's shoulder. "Want to get the hell out of here now?"

"Hell yeah."

As the two humans resumed their slow, clumsy walk down the hall with the four robots in tow, Pearl called out to them in anger. "Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of here that easy!" She picked up the dropped and damage cactus. "If I have to spend the rest of my life hunting you down just to get even the tiniest bit of revenge, it'll all be worth it. "Pearl snorted and used the back of her sleeve to wipe the tears from her face, which only smudged her smeared make-up further. "You drove my son insane, wasted his time, made me kill him, forced me to continue the experiment and left me as the sole choice as ruler of Qatar! I will never forgive you!"

"Uh," Joel couldn't follow her logic, not that he really wanted to. "if that monkey BoBo and the alien Brain Guy could move on with their lives, why couldn't you?"

"Hey wait." Mike had an interesting thought. "If Professor BoBo and Brain Guy moved on with their lives, then why are they back working for Pearl again?"

Joel was confused too. "Where'd they go anyway?"

"Let's see, BoBo got an important job at some zoo and Brain Guy became an all-knowing, wise consciousness for some galaxy or something." Mike shrugged his shoulders. "I think that's right. It's been a while."

"Oh. Sounds more interesting and fulfilling than being a flunky under Pearl's reign."

"No doubt."

"SHUT UP!" Pearl screeched. "Just shut up! I can't stand it! I will not lose to you, not again!" She held the cactus high over her head and made a beeline for Joel and Mike.

Gypsy and Cambot positioned themselves between their injured human friends while Tom and Crow moved out from behind Joel and Mike to stand alongside their robot siblings. Crow was still holding the bullwhip in his claws.

But before Pearl had a chance to use her beloved cactus on her enemies Dr. Forrester casually strolled up behind his short mother and easily took the plant from her hands.

"Clayton!" Pearl stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at her son. "What are you doing?"

"Saving Ben."

"Who's Ben?"

"The cactus."

"Who the hell names a cactus?!" She had reached her breaking point emotionally and fell to her knees, cradling her face in her hands as she continued to weep. "I hate you all... Especially Ben!"

Crow was still holding the whip, eager to use it. "Are you still going to run at us or what?" He tried to coax Pearl into getting up.

"Crow..." Mike reached down and pulled the whip from Crow's claws. "No whips."

"Aw!" Crow whined disappointedly. "No fun!"

Dr. Forrester cleared his throat and gently placed Ben on a nearby table. "So, now that you've stopped my mother from taking over 'ConGypsCo.' by proving her criminal activities, what're you going to do now?"

"Go home, I guess." Joel answered dryly. "I have some writing to catch up on. But I'm not leaving until I know what you're going to do to Pearl."

Mike interjected a keen observation. "I thought she needed to stand trial first?"

"She does. But since she's the dictator of Qatar I think she has diplomatic immunity. She won't see a day in court, let alone prison, here in the United States."

"Oh."

Dr. Forrester let out an evil chuckle. "Then tell me Joel, what punishment would YOU give to Pearl Forrester?"

"Uh..." Joel didn't know how to answer.

Mike gave Joel an interesting look. "That's a tough one. I can't think of anything."

"I can!" Crow butted in. "Let's duct tape her to the floor and pour leeches on her!"

"Oh, I got one!" Tom offered. "Let's gag her, glue some fur on her body and let her loose in the woods!"

"Yeah! Hey Gypsy, you have any ideas?"

"Hmm..." Gypsy thought about it for a moment. "Let's dye her hair red!"

"Yeah!"

While Pearl continued to weep on the floor, mourning her most recent loss against the former crew of the Satellite of Love, Dr. Forrester stood over her and watched his normally apathetic mother with his own emotional detachment. "So Joel, you have any ideas yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Joel grinned a little. "I think I know the most appropriate punishment for Pearl. But to be completely fair we have to let you, BoBo and Brain Guy handle it."

"Sounds good to me."

Pearl looked up at Dr. Forrester and then over to Joel, Mike and the bots. Her face and the palms of her hands were completely covered in smeared, runny make-up. "What, what're you going to do to me?!" She sniffled.

"Get you a tissue for starters..." Joel quipped.

"Better get a whole box!" Mike added.

"Then," Joel continued. "you're going to get the punishment you so rightly deserve."

"And what's that?" She asked hesitantly between unflattering snorts and sniffles.

"You'll see soon enough." He looked back to Dr. Forrester. "Do you have a movie projector laying around?"

_**...to be continued...**_


	23. Justice

Pearl Forrester; dictator of Qatar, former captor of Mike Nelson, Crow T. Robot, Tom Servo, Gypsy and Cambot, mother to the mad scientist Dr. Clayton Forrester, was now helpless and thoroughly pissed off. Thanks to some quick work by the bots Pearl had been bound with duct tape to the purple couch with a massive amount wrapped around her mouth.

Though muffled it was evident that Pearl still had a few choice words for her enemies. Most of the chosen words seemed to be four-lettered.

"Can she really say that Joel?" Crow asked curiously, the spent cardboard roll of duct tape in his claws. "I think she called you a mother-"

"That's enough Crow." Joel quickly silenced the bot, his hand pressed against his sore bandaged chest. "I don't want to hear any of you saying anything she says now or has ever said, okay?"

"Okay... 'dad'." Crow teased.

Gypsy was staring at Pearl, her nose precariously close to Pearl's. "I told you so! Also, you need a facial!"

Pearl tried to kick at Gypsy but her legs were also bound to the couch.

Brain Guy and Professor BoBo returned to the main chamber, now that it was safe. Brain used his mental powers to bring forth the impressive yet subpar movie collection that the Forrester's had acquired during the experiment aboard the Satellite of Love. Dozens of large, dust cardboard boxes lined the room. Tom Servo took it upon himself to investigate each box carefully.

Bobo had brought with him many extra rolls of duct tape and an old movie projector. BoBo set the projector down on the floor and backed away timidly. As Dr. Forrester proceeded to set up the projector, BoBo whispered in Mike's ear. "Do you really think that duct tape will be strong enough to hold the LawGiver?"

Mike put his hand on the ape's shoulder. "Yes, yes we do. I guess you never got the chance to play around with duct tape in your spare time, huh?"

"Oh no! At the zoo I was given a nice tire swing to play with and so some yummy bananas, but no duct tape."

"Shame." Mike feigned sympathy as he gave the bots and awkward look.

Brain Guy had taken the liberty of applying extra layers of duct tape over Pearl's mouth, finally smiling for himself as he worked. "I wish I had thought of this concept years ago. It's so much simpler than trying to speak to her as an intelligent human being."

Dr. Forrester flipped on the projector. "It's ready." He wrung his hands together with anxious villainy in mind. "Bring us the first film!"

Tom, who had been checking through the large collection of films that Dr. Forrester and Pearl had sent up to the Satellite of Love all those years ago, pulled a dusty film reel container from the depths of a large box. "I think this film will do!"

Joel reached out for the film. "Whatcha' pick out Tom?"

"Just a little classic from our third year is space."

Joel read the film label. "'_Star Force: Fugitive Alien II'_."

"Remember that one guys?" Tom asked with surprising enthusiasm. "I sure do!"

"Yeah," Joel admitted as he handed the film to Dr. Forrester. "it was so bad it literally blew your mind!"

Crow remembered that movie too. "Oh yeah. I still say we should've let you die!"

"Hey!"

Mike was a little confused. "What happened now?"

Joel answered casually. "After about twenty minutes of watching the film, its terrible story actually caused Tom's head to explode! We almost lost him but luckily Crow and I were able to save him."

"Wait, the movie literally blew Tom's mind? As in his dome _exploded_?!"

"Yup."

"Oh. Wow. Explains why there were so many extra copies of his head laying around the ship."

Crow tossed the empty duct tape roll over his shoulder as he dove into the cardboard boxes. "My turn!"

Dr. Forrester set the film up on the projector and addressed Joel. "I must admit this was a very fitting and clever punishment. I might even say I'm impressed."

"Well, thank you... sir."

At the 'sir' Dr. Forrester felt a little twinge of nostalgic joy, but he easily hid it.

Crow popped his head out of one of the boxes with a film reel canister secured in his net. "Found it!"

Mike took the film and read the label aloud. "_'The Magic Voyage of Sinbad'_. Never heard of it."

"I remember that one, too." Joel reminisced. "That wasn't really Sinbad, you know."

Crow climbed out of the box. "I know, I know! But the movie inspired me to leave the ship and go on a lifelong journey. For about five minutes..."

Dr. Forrester took the film from Mike and set it next to the projector. Pearl let out an angry groan of protest as she watched one film after another get selected.

Joel patted Gypsy's nose. "Gypsy, do you want to pick out a film now?"

"Okay!" Gypsy dug through the boxes carefully checking each label as she tried to make up her mind.

BoBo tapped Joel's shoulder. "May I please pick out a movie too?"

"Of course! You too Brain Guy! And of course Dr. Forrester."

BoBo 'ooked' happily. "Oh what fun! I've always wanted to see how the LawGiver would react to watching one of those crummy films!"

"Indeed." Brain Guy stood by his ape companion's side. "It should be quite interesting to observe her reactions."

Pearl glared and growled at her openly unfaithful goons.

Gypsy made her way over to Joel with her chosen film in her mouth. She dropped in Joel's awaiting hands. "Here!"

Joel turned the film reel canister over to read the name of the movie. "_'Hercules and the Captive Women'_."

"Yeah, it was the only movie I tried to watch with you guys in the theater. It was awful!"

Joel laughed and handed the film to D. Forrester. "You're right Gypsy, it was awful."

Mike kind of shook his head. "I have no idea what any of these movies are about so far!"

Tom hovered up to Mike's shoulder. "Don't worry Mike, I'm sure Cambot will pick something familiar!"

Cambot chirped happily and hovered over to the boxes. Using his camera lens eye he sifted through the old films until he found something he liked. He chirped again to let everyone know he made his selection. Mike picked up the film and read the title. ""_Danger! Death Ray'_. Hey, this one I remember! It made poor Cambot here cry!"

Joel rubbed the back of his neck. "Cambot always was a little sensitive."

Crow scoffed. "Hey, I was the one hit by Servo's death ray!"

"What are you complaining about?" Tom tried to brush the incident off. "You got better! Physical wounds heal quicker than emotional ones you jerk!"

"It still hurt dickweed!" Crow angrily confronted Tom, who was still hovering near Mike.

"Hey, hey!" Joel pulled Crow back. "No fighting. BoBo, would you like to pick a film now?"

"Oh! Delighted to!" The ape eagerly approached the boxes and began literally pawing through its contents. "Aha! Found it!" He held the film for all to see. "_'Revenge of the Creature'_, the first film the LawGiver made me send up to the Satellite of Love!"

Energetically Brain Guy walked over to the boxes. "Excellent choice BoBo, a most befitting film for such circumstances. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to make my own selection." Brain Guy mentally scanned the boxes and the films inside. "Ah, here it is." The film floated from the box up into Brain Guy's awaiting hand. "A deplorable little piece known as _'The She Creature'_. The final film delivered from my home world before it was destroyed..."

Mike instantly blushed. "Yeah... Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright Mike. If Pearl hadn't been pursuing your vessel we never would've crossed paths. It's _her_ fault my world was destroyed."

"So... we're good?"

"Yes. We are good." He handed the film over to Dr. Forrester.

Joel put his hand on Mike's shoulder sympathetically. "Well, I guess you're up Dr. F. Do you know what you're going to pick?"

"Of course I know, I've known since you first suggested this tasty little punishment." He gleefully made his way over to the boxes of films and picked one out of the bottom of the first box. He pulled the film's beaten canister into the light and blew off the dust. "The very first film I sent aboard the Satellite of Love: _'The Crawling Eye_'! Remember this little train wreck of a film?"

"How could we forget?" Joel replied with a mild tone of humor. "Bad acting, worse story and terrible sound!"

Pearly angrily let out another stifled protest from beneath the duct tape gag.

Dr. Forrester looked at his mother with a sinister smirk. "I knew_ you'd_ approve!"

Mike clapped his hands together. "My turn! Let's see what I can find..." Mike began the painstaking task of looking through the hundreds of bad films in the collection. Some films he had seen, others had been seen by Joel and still others had yet to ever be sent up the Satellite of Love. "Okay we have... _'Night of the Blood Beast'_, '_Squirm_', blegh! _'Final Justice'_ with Joe Don Baker..."

"Put that in the 'maybe' pile!" Joel suggested.

"Right!" Mike put the film aside and resumed his search. "This is _'Puma Man'_, _'The Brute Man'_, '_Hobgoblins_', _'Space Mutiny'_, _'Devil Doll'_, _'Laser Blast'_, _'The Creeping Terror'_, _'Santa Claus'_, _'Beast of Yucca Flats'_, _'Kitten With A Whip'_, wow, '_Diabolik_', the last film ever watched onboard the Satellite of Love... Hey, '_SoulTaker_'! That's the one we had to watch when you came back aboard the satellite Joel."

"Glad I missed it!" Joel teased.

"Wait! I found it!" Mike pulled out his chosen film. "The very first movie I watched after I was knocked unconscious and sent aboard the Satellite of Love: _'The Brain That Wouldn't Die'_."

Dr. Forrester took that film and put it next to the projector. He eyed the large pile of 'maybe' films on the floor and grinned.

Mike stepped aside. "Joel? You're next buddy!"

"Great!" Joel limped toward the boxes and began checking the films yet to be taken out. "Maybe we should make her watch '_Gamera_' and all its sequels..."

Crow liked the idea. "Yeah, but make her watch them in the wrong order so she gets confused!"

Joel continued looking through the boxes. "Or we could have her watch _'Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'_."

Tom started chuckling. "Oh yeah, that'd be painful!"

Without looking away from the boxes Joel continued to pull one bad film after another out and place it in the 'maybe' pile. "Oh wow, remember _'Monster A-Go-Go'_?"

Crow shuddered. "Yeah, it sucked!"

Tom grimaced at the memory. "We also had to sit through that lousy short _'Circus on Ice'_."

Joel pulled some more film from the boxes and began reading the titles off. "_'Robot Holocaust'_, _'Secret Agent Super Dragon'_, _'Pod People'_, wow, '_Mitchell_'... that was my final movie before I escaped to Earth. Speaking of Earth," Joel pulled a slightly charred film case from the box. "_'This Island Earth'_, wait, Mike is that one you had to watch?"

"Uh-huh." Mike bowed his head. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, but it was still pretty rough."

"Sorry man. But I think I have the one film that trumps all the others. The film that officially set the bar for all the bad films that followed." Joel held the film canister up proudly displaying the label. "_'Manos: The Hands of Fate'_."

Tom and Crow let out gagging noises as soon as they heard the title.

Pearl immediately began muttering in frustration as she tried in vain to pull her arms and legs free of the duct tape.

Dr. Forrester took the film. "We have a winner! THIS will be the grand finale."

Mike helped Joel back to his feet from the floor. "Was it really that bad?"

"This film was so bad that both Frank and Dr. Forrester took a moment to _apologize_ for making us watch it!"

"Wow... It must actually be _the_ worst film ever made!"

"It is. Google it when we get out here."

With the movies selected and ready to go, Dr. Forrester threaded the first film through the projector. "Tonight justice has a name, and that name is _'Pod People'_!" The film started and Brain Guy turned down the lights before taking a seat on the couch next to Pearl. BoBo sat on the floor in front of the couch with the excitement of a small child seeing their very first movie in the theater.

Joel, Mike and the robots headed for the hallway. "Dr. Forrester." Joel paused one last time. "I know we haven't always gotten along in the past and I know we'll never see each other as friends, but I want to thank you for helping us."

Dr. Forrester flinched at the unexpected gratitude. "Well, the enemy of my enemy and so forth..."

"Yeah, I remember that part. But you didn't have to help us, you did it because you _wanted_ to, so thanks."

"Uh..."

Tom cleared his throat. "This is the part where you say 'you're welcome'."

"Right! What the red one said!" Dr. Forrester quickly blurted. "Now, you know where the exit is. I'm sure you'll show yourselves out." He sat on the couch next to his mother, opposite of Brain Guy. "It's movie night for the Forrester clan."

Joel Robinson, with the assistance of Mike Nelson at his side, made his way down the lonely dark hallway deep inside Castle Forrester. The events of confronting their darkest enemies now nothing more than a memory. Gypsy followed closely at Joel's heels while Cambot hovered just behind Mike's shoulder. Crow and Tom squeezed between Joel and Mike and walked a few feet in front of their human friends with their heads held high.

"Come on guys." Joel encouraged happily. "Let's go home."

_**...to be continued...**_


	24. Family & Roommates

After a painfully long car ride back home Joel, Mike and the bots walked into the large, inviting house and plopped down on the black, leather couch together. It wasn't long before the six 'heroes' fell asleep in a giant heap of triumphant awesomeness.

Joel was the first one to wake up the following afternoon. His coughing fit had returned and made him feel terrible. It took him a moment to remember the odd events that had recently transpired and wondered if it all had been the result of a fever dream. As soon as he heard the distinct snoring of the bots he realized it had all been real. He smiled as he watched his dozing family sprawled out on the couch around him.

Mike was sleeping heavily on the end of the couch opposite Joel. Cambot was tucked one his arms and Tom was resting his dome against Mike's leg. Crow was cuddled up against Joel's chest and Gypsy was coiled up around the couch, resting her head on Joel's knee.

Coughing again Joel covered his mouth and cleared this throat. "What a day." His head was killing him. Between getting knocked out by BoBo and being tortured by Pearl, he felt terrible.

Gently Joel put Crow down on the couch cushion and pushed Gypsy off his leg. He stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

It wasn't until he glanced in the mirror did he realize how rough he really looked. His face was pale, his eyes were dark and there was a large purple bruise just above his brow. He opened the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin for his headache. When he tried to slip off his dirty red shirt he felt the intense pain from his whip wounds on his ribs.

Carefully he unwrapped his ribs and looked at the damage in the mirror. Deep lacerations of varying lengths cut painfully into his skin. Between each wound was a dark bruise and some dried blood. "If Mike and the bots hadn't found me..." The degree of danger that he had been in had finally set in. "I love those guys!"

Mike was startled awake, which of course woke up Cambot, thanks to his recurring dreams about hearing 'Movie Sign!', he sat up quickly and looked around the room confused. He saw the robots and remembered that he was in Joel's house. He rubbed his temples with his forefingers. "Aw man, I need a vacation."

Tom yawned and sat upright on his hoverskirt. "You need a vacation? What about us?"

"What have you done besides play videogames and eat all day ever since we got back to Earth?"

"I also keep Crow in line and water the plants!"

Crow sat up with a yawn of his own. "Someone talking about me?"

"No. Go back to sleep." Tom answered flatly.

"Too late, I'm awake. Wanna play some more _Mario Kart_?"

"You're on! I'm first player!"

The two robots climbed off the couch and turned on their _Super Nintendo_.

Gypsy woke up next and looked around the room. "Where's Joel?"

"Uh..." Mike looked around then caught the sound of the running shower. "My guess is he's in the shower."

"Oh." Gypsy climbed off the couch. "I just got an update from my lawyers at 'ConGypsCo.' and we won! Pearl won't be able to touch any part of the company!"

"That's great Gypsy!" Mike was relieved to hear the good news. "But how'd she get involved with 'ConGypsCo.' anyway?"

"Pearl filed a suit claiming that because I founded 'ConGypsCo.' and I was created from parts of the Satellite of Love, the same satellite that was owned by 'Gizmonic Institute' and had been purchased by Pearl Forrester, that she could legally claim the rights to 'ConGypsCo.' through me."

"Sounds complicated. Glad it didn't work."

"So am I." Gypsy looked over at Cambot. "And we have to get back to headquarters fast! There's alot of paperwork to fill out."

"Do you have to leave now?"

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, the sooner the better."

"Are you at least going to say good-bye to Joel?"

"I want to, but as soon as the helicopter arrives I have to leave."

"Helicopter?"

"Yeah, I own it."

Joel walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet and his clothes clean. "Gypsy, did I hear you say you have to leave?"

"Joel!" Gypsy made her way over to Joel and kissed his face. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay too." He hid the lingering pain from his injuries surprisingly well. "I hate to see you go so soon."

"Oh..." Gypsy grimaced a little. "But I have to. Pearl caused alot of trouble."

From outside the sound of an approaching helicopter caught everyone's attention.

"What the...?" Crow put aside his controller and looked out the window. "Hey, check it out! A giant purple helicopter is coming this way!"

To joined Crow at the window. "Wow! That's kinda cool!"

Gypsy approached the front door. "That's our ride. Ready to go Cambot?"

Cambot nodded his body and hovered over to Gypsy. He turned back to face Joel and then Mike and let out a sad chirp.

Joel patted Cambot gently. "I'll miss you too buddy. Thanks for everything."

Mike finally got off the couch, his side was still sore but not nearly as bad as it had been. "You really saved the day, you know that little guy?"

The helicopter landed on Joel's expansive property and idled. Gypsy opened the front door and made her way toward the awaiting chopper. "Bye! I love you all!"

"Good-bye Gypsy." Mike waved from the front door. "Take care of yourself!"

"I will!" Gypsy shouted back as she climbed into the helicopter, Cambot struggling to keep up and hover against the strong winds being produced by the helicopter's blades. "We'll write soon!" The door slammed shut and locked.

Joel, Mike, Crow and Tom all watched from the front door as the purple helicopter took to the sky and disappeared from sight.

"Too bad she couldn't have stayed longer." Joel sadly commented. "It's been too long since the six of us were all together."

Crow looked up at Joel. "You mean those forty-some minutes when you returned to the Satellite of Love all those years ago?"

"Yup."

"You're right. It has been too long." He looked over at Tom. "So, back at it?"

"You know it!" Tom hovered back toward the TV and his controller. "There's no way you're going to beat me on Rainbow Road this time!"

Joel and Mike walked back into the living room and flopped back down on the couch. They watched as Tom and Crow continued their eternal rivalry in the form of kart races and red shells.

"So, Mike, you have anywhere to stay while your apartment is being repaired?"

"What? Oh yeah! Damn! I forgot about that..." The storm that destroyed his home seemed so long ago.

"Relax. You and the bots are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Really? What if I actually _don't want_ to go back to my small apartment?"

"Then that guest room is yours for keeps."

Mike was stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You're family. Family looks out for each other." He coughed again. "I wouldn't be here if you and the bots hadn't rescued me."

"Well, you made the first move. If you hadn't taken the time to make sure I was alright after the bots contacted you, then none of this would've happened!"

"Actually, when you think about it, if Pearl hadn't tried to take over 'ConGypsCo.' then we wouldn't have been reunited with Gypsy or Cambot, so..."

"You're not saying we owe her one, are you?"

"Hell no! She kidnapped Gypsy, then me and _tortured_ me. We owe her nothing!" He coughed again, this time the coughing fit lasted longer.

"You alright?"

Joel cleared his throat. "Yeah, just a cough. Once I start healing the cough will fade."

"I hope so. I'd hate to see you take a trip to the hospital. I hate hospitals."

"Agreed. They're kind of creepy."

"And they smell funny."

Joel tried to relax a little on the couch, the aspirin hadn't taken full affect yet. "Well, I know that if I need help you guys are here for me."

"Of course. Like you said, we're family."

"And a_ little_ married!"

"Stop saying that!" Mike laughed. "Glad Eddie isn't around to here that!"

"Eddie?" Joel wasn't familiar with anyone named Eddie.

"Oh, he was my older brother."

"'Was'? So Eddie is..."

"Yeah. He died."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. He was kind of a jerk. He drank and smoked alot. Got into a lot of fights and always called me an idiot. When he was killed in a drunk driving accident I wasn't surprised."

"Geez, that's kind of dark."

"Like I said, he was a jerk."

"I'm sure your parents-"

"My parents never really cared about either of us. I guess that's _why_ Eddie was a jerk."

"Oh." Joel felt a little awkward. "Did we just have a therapeutic breakthrough accidentally?"

"I think so."

"That's good then." Joel looked over at the TV screen. "Want to get drunk and watch a bad film?"

"Hell yeah!"

_**-The End**_


End file.
